Luz de destrucción
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Akatsuki desaparece luego del ultimo combate que tubieron contra los ninjas de Konoha en el cual Naruto muere, años mas tarde la maligna organizacion aparece con un objetivo secreto y con muchas sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1 Sombras del corazón

**LUZ DE DESTRUCCIÓN.**

**Capitulo 1 - Sombras del corazón.**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la gran y poderosa Konohagakure no Sato, la más poderosa de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, en una enorme torre de color rojo con el símbolo del fuego estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro llevando una pila de documentos seguida por un pequeño cerdito que iba a su lado.

Llego hasta una puerta y con algo de esfuerzo la abrió y se quedo de piedra al ver algo que la enfureció a gran nivel.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!, ¡¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?! – dijo Shizune muy molesta al ver a su maestra dormida sobre unas carpetas.

- Shizune cálmate, no grites tanto que me va a estallar la cabeza. – dijo Tsunade mirando somnolienta a su discípula y asistente.

- ¿Como quiere que calme?, aquí tiene otra pila de formularios y de informes de misión que debe revisar y firmar además que mire. – dijo Shizune acercándose a la mesa y colocando las carpetas en ella. – Aun no ha terminado de revisar la que le traje en la mañana, apenas va por la mitad, usted me dijo que la iba a revisar todas, es la ultima vez que confío en usted. – dijo molesta mirando a la rubia que daba un bostezo por el aburrimiento.

- Como me gustaría que ya fuera hora de que Shikamaru tome el puesto de Hokage. – dijo Tsunade con una mirada soñadora.

- El nombramiento de Shikamaru-kun será dentro de un mes mas, usted aun tiene mucho que hacer así que vamos, levántese de una buena vez y firme todo esto, si no lo hace ahora se le ira acumulando el trabajo y después no sabrá que hacer. – dijo Shizune mirando seriamente a su líder.

La hermosa rubia de grandes y descomunales curvas miro por unos instantes a su asistente y miro la pila de carpetas.

- Tráeme un poco de café y después vienes y me ayudas, así término más rápido. – dijo Tsunade mientras se acomodaba en su sillón y acercaba una de las carpetas.

- De inmediato. – dijo Shizune algo emocionada y salio a toda velocidad de la oficina.

- Un mes mas, solo un mes mas de esta tortura y podré retirarme, al menos se que Shikamaru hará un gran trabajo como Hokage, no tiene mucha motivación pero es un gran líder y se preocupa por los demás. – dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía un poco pensativa.

La rubia abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y saco una fotografía, unas cuantas lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas mientras miraba la foto con nostalgia y pena.

- Como los extraño, si tan solo, si tan estuvieran aquí. – dijo Tsunade un poco triste.

En ese momento la puerta se abre dejando pasar un grupo de personas, un hombre de cabello gris que tenia un traje de jounin de Konoha además de tener el rostro completamente cubierto por una mascara de tela y la banda que cubría su ojo izquierdo lideraba a los recién llegados.

Le seguía una hermosa joven de cabello rozado el cual le llegaba poco mas debajo de los hombros y de ojos verdes, tenia puesto un traje rojo que dejaba al descubierto los brazos, unos protectores en los hombros y los codos además de unos guantes negros, llevaba una falda pantalón de color negro hasta las rodillas donde llevaba unas rodilleras y finalizaba con unas botas negras.

Al lado de ella estaba un joven de piel extremadamente blanca y cabello negro, con un traje negro, llevaba unos protectores en los codos, y rodillas además de un chaleco de metal sujeto a su pecho para protección, en si cintura llevaba una especie de daga y del otro lado un pincel mientras que cargaba en su espalda un gran pergamino.

Detrás de todos venia un joven de cabello negro, su piel era blanca, llevaba un traje casi idéntico al de su líder solo que era plateado con protectores en brazos y piernas, una larga espada estaba en su espalda donde un símbolo de un abanico en blanco y negro remplazaba al clásico remolina que tenían los demás.

- Regresaron muy pronto, ¿paso algo malo? – dijo Tsunade mirando al grupo mientras guardaba la fotografía.

- Como se le ocurre pensar algo como eso, ya terminamos la misión y regresamos inmediatamente. – dijo Kakashi mirando a la rubia.

- Tsunade-sama nos ofende que crea que tuvimos algún problema, nosotros somos el invencible equipo siente. – dijo Sakura con algo de orgullo.

- En eso Sakura-san tiene razón, la misión fue mucho más sencilla de lo que esperábamos. – dijo Sai mirando a la Hokage.

- Me alegra oír eso, bueno en ese caso vayan a descansar, se lo han ganado. – dijo Tsunade mirando complacida al grupo frente a ella.

- Si. – dijeron todos mientras hacían una reverencia y salían de la oficina.

La rubia de un profundo suspiro mientras la puerta se abría nuevamente y Shizune entraba con una bandeja con unas tazas que emitían algo de vapor. Entretanto el grupo que acababa de salir de la oficina comenzaba a despedirse.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, no se ustedes pero tengo mucho sueño. – dijo Kakashi estirando sus brazos.

- No será más bien que quiere ir a leer ese libro que compro en aquella librería antes de llegar a la aldea. – dijo Sasuke mirando seriamente al peligris.

- ¿Cuál libro?, no se de lo que hablas. – dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza en forma nerviosa.

- No se haga, lo vi cuando casi se mata por entrar corriendo hacia ese lugar al ver el libro. – dijo Sasuke muy serio a lo cual los demás se quedaron mirando al enmascarado que comenzaba a sudar.

- No pude evitarlo, un señor que estaba leyendo uno me mostró una página y me encanto, es como volver a leer los libros de Jiraiya-sama que en paz descanse, tienen una calidad excelente, una narración impecable y una historia absorbente, es, es, es magnifico. – dijo Kakashi en una pose al mas puro estilo de Gai (Con el atardecer de una playa en la espalda y unas olas estrellándose con una roca y toda la cosa).

- Kakashi-sensei mejor cállese, no ve que cada vez que dice algo como eso le pierdo el poco respeto que le tengo. – dijo Sakura furiosa y con llamas en los ojos.

- Tiene razón. – dijo Sasuke mirando al peligris.

- Bueno, me voy, adiós. – dijo Kakashi algo desmoralizado y desapareciendo en una explosión de humo.

- Yo también. – dijo Sai caminado hacia en dirección a su casa.

El Uchiha comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por su compañera de equipo.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – dijo Sakura acercándose a el.

- No tengo hambre. – dijo Sasuke sin mucho animo.

- Vamos, yo invito. – dijo Sakura insistiendo un poco mas.

- En serio, no tengo hambre. – dijo Sasuke igual de serio que siempre.

- Por favor, no quiero ir a comer Ramen yo sola. – dijo Sakura un poco triste logrando que el pelinegro se detuviera y la mirara.

- ¿Ramen? – dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a la joven.

Ella asintió algo animada al verlo pensar en su ofrecimiento.

- Vamos. – dijo Sasuke caminado hacia el puesto de Ramen seguido de una animada kunoichi.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y de ojos negros que sonrío al verlos llegar.

- Les sirvo lo de siempre. – dijo Ayame con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro. – dijo Sakura sentándose en la silla justo a lado de su silencioso y siempre serio compañero.

La joven cocinera les sirvió un plato con muchos ingredientes y al cabo de unos minutos una figura entro en el local, era una mujer de cabello negro azulado con una mascara de Anbu ocultando su rostro, la mascara tenia la figura de un águila, llevaba el uniforme reglamentario incluida una espada en su espalda.

- Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, no sabia que ya habían regresado. – dijo la joven mujer Anbu al ver a los dos miembros del equipo siete en el restaurante.

- Llegamos hace un momento y decidimos venir a comer un poco de Ramen, ¿Quieres un poco? – dijo Sakura mirando a la recién llegada.

- Claro. – dijo la mujer quitándose la mascara mostrando un hermoso rostro y ojos tan blancos y puros que la hacían aun mas hermosa de lo que por si ya era.

Hinata se sentó al lado de la kunoichi médica y pidió un plato de lo mismo que ellos estaban comiendo.

Mientras eso ocurría en otro lado, en unas montañas a las cuales difícilmente se podía llegar había un volcán expeliendo mucho humo signo inequívoco que estaba activo, dentro de este y un poco mas encima de la lava había una cueva en donde una gran piedra cubría la entrada, dentro de la cueva había un largo pasillo que terminaba en una gran recamara con un enorme agujero en la cima que parecía otra abertura del volcán ya que estaba un poco cerca de el agujero principal.

En ella había una especie de mansión y dentro de esta una figura caminaba por unos pasillos, era una mujer de cabellos dorados, ojos de un color anaranjado y además era increíblemente hermosa, vestía con una capa negra con nubes rojas estampadas en ellas y una especie de arco de gran tamaño en su espalda. Se acerco hasta una puerta y la toco con mucho cuidado.

- Líder, líder, disculpe que lo moleste pero debo hablarle. – dijo la mujer mirando hacia la puerta esperando una confirmación de quien estaba dentro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la voz algo somnolienta de un hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

- Ye terminamos de interrogar al monje, ya nos dijo donde encontrarlo. – dijo la mujer aun sin abrir la puerta.

- ¿Dónde esta? – dijo la voz del hombre con algo de curiosidad.

- En una cámara secreta que fue sellada por el Shodaime Hokage en Konoha, al parecer ni siquiera ellos mismos saben lo que yace bajo sus pies. – dijo la mujer esperando las ordenes de su líder.

- Perfecto, Shizuka reúne a los demás y estén listos, mañana a primera hora enviare un grupo a Konoha. – dijo el hombre con un tono de voz un poco serio.

- ¿Qué hago con el monje? – dijo Shizuka mirando hacia la puerta.

- Ya nos dijo lo que necesitábamos así que ya no nos es útil, mátalo y deshazte también de sus compañeros, no nos son útiles. – dijo el líder mientras volvía a acostarse.

- Como ordene. – dijo Shizuka retirándose por el pasillo.

Dentro de la habitación un hombre tapado por completo con una sabana dormía tranquilamente, solo se podía ver unos cabellos rojos en su cabeza. A la mañana siguiente de la cueva en el volcán tres personas salieron caminando, todos llevaban capas negras con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza el cual ocultaba completamente su identidad.

La figura mas pequeña era delgada y tenia los labios de color verde, le seguía otra persona un poco mas alta que la primera y la tercera era la de un sujeto extremadamente alto, media alrededor de diez metros, era tan alto que los demás apenas le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, en su espalda llevaba una especie de mazo.

Los tres miembros de la temible organización Akatsuki caminaban lentamente rumbo a la aldea de Konoha para encontrar un arma que les ayudaría en su meta de conseguir el control total del mundo.

Pasaron varios días y ya se acercaba una fecha importante para los habitantes de Konohagakure no Sato, faltaban pocos días para que se celebrara el festival en honor al Yodaime Hokage, faltaban solo tres días para celebrar el vigésimo aniversario del día en el que el héroe mas grande de la historia de la aldea se sacrifico para vencer al Kyubi no Youko y salvar la vida de los aldeanos y shinobis de Konoha.

Mientras en la aldea todos se preparaban para el gran festival tres siluetas lo observaban todo desde una montaña cercana.

- Creo que les vamos a arruinar el espíritu festivo. – dijo la voz de una mujer la cual era la silueta mas pequeña la cual tenia los labios de color verde.

- Así parece. – dijo la voz seria del hombre al lado de ella el cual era un poco mas alto que la mujer.

- ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿parece que hay muchos ninjas? – dijo el hombre de tamaño descomunal mirando al otro hombre.

- Vinimos aquí por un objetivo en específico y no a perder el tiempo con esos inútiles, no maten a nadie y concéntrense en la misión, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para acabar con esta patética aldea. – dijo el Akatsuki mirando a la aldea para luego mirar a sus compañeros. – Kintaro, tú y Miyuki ya saben lo que tienen que hacer así que háganlo. – dijo con un tono de voz algo intimidante.

- Si líder. – dijeron los dos Akatsukis mirándolo fijamente.

Los tres se dirigen rumbo a al entrada principal de la aldea donde dos hombres parecían estar conversando de algo importante, ambos tenia uniformes de ninjas y ven a los recién llegados rumbo a ellos a paso lento.

- Esos, esos son. – dijo uno de ellos algo asustado.

- Akatsuki. – dijo el otro muy desconcertado.

- ¿Pero como?, creí, creí que habían desaparecido. – dijo el primero muy asustado.

- Pues ya ves que no, ve y avisa a Hokage-sama, yo cerrare la puerta. – dijo el segundo mientras corría hacia una palanca y la bajaba.

La puerta comenzó a cerrarse mientras el otro ninja salio a toda velocidad rumbo a la torre Hokage, entro tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y entro sin avisar ni nada a la oficina de la líder.

- ¡Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama! – dijo el ninja completamente desesperado y mirando a la rubia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Tsunade molesta por la interrupción ya que estaba en una reunión con varios ninjas entre los cueles estaban Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Shino estos últimos cinco con trajes de Anbus y otros ninjas mas.

- A, A Akatsuki, en la puerta principal. – dijo el ninja completamente asustado.

En el momento de dar el nombre de la organización criminal todos quedaron impactados, todos quedaron sorprendidos y no podían reaccionar.

- No, no entiendo, que quieren aquí, Naruto ya. – dijo Tsunade consternada y cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe. - ¿Qué es lo que hacen esos malditos aquí? – dijo furiosa. – Activen la alarma de emergencia, que todos los civiles vayan a los refugios y que todos los ninjas vayan a la entrada, no podemos permitir que hagan mas daño a la aldea. – dijo decidida.

Todos salieron a toda velocidad a la entrada mientras un ruido ensordecedor se esparcía por toda aldea, al escucharlo todos los aldeanos comenzaron a correr desesperadamente hacia los refugios mientras los shinobis y kunoichis de la aldea iban a la entrada para acabar con los atacantes.

Al estar a punto de llegar vieron como la gigantesca puerta de hacia pedazos y una persona de tamaño descomunal entraba en la aldea seguida por otras dos personas, los tres con el uniforme característico de Akatsuki.

- Veo que estaban preparados para algo como esto. – dijo Miyuki sonriendo con malicia.

- Solo son un montón de estorbos, ignórenlos y vayamos por lo que vinimos a buscar. – dijo el líder en un tono de voz bajo solo para que sus compañeros lo escucharan mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el gran ejercito de ninjas seguido por sus dos subordinados.

Los shinobis de Konoha se lanzaron contra ellos pero un fuerte viento los mando a volar por los aires alejándolos del trío de criminales, todos se levantaron y miraron como los Akatsukis se dirigían a la aldea.

Los ninjas de la aldea lanzaron kunais, shurikens, infinidad de armas corto-punzantes y de otros objetos además de algunos con sellos explosivos pero cada ataque se desvanecía antes de llegar a los invasores.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo un ninja mirando con rabia a los criminales que caminaban tranquilamente por la aldea ante la mirada atenta de los ninjas y de uno que otro aldeano que se había retrasado en la evacuación.

- No lo se, tiene una especia de campo de protección que evita nuestros ataques. – dijo otro mirando con impotencia a los ninjas de capas negras con nubes rojas estampadazas en ellas.

Los tres Akatsukis siguieron caminando mientras la cantidad de ninjas aumentaba a cada segundo pero al no encontrar una forma de romper la barrera que los protegía no atacaban y buscaban una forma de frenar su paso pero nada de lo que hacían era efectivo contra los criminales de rango S.

Estos seguían moviéndose libremente por la aldea hasta que quedaron frente a la montaña donde estaban los rostros de piedra de los Hokages.

- Protejan esta zona, los civiles están dentro de la montaña así que no dejen que los lastimen. – dijo Tsunade que había llegado al lugar junto los mejores ninjas de la aldea.

- Miyuki tu turno. – dijo el líder mirando a la mujer muy seriamente.

Esta salio del campo de protección y haciendo unos sellos coloca las manos en el piso en donde una especie de altar emergió del suelo ante la mirada atenta de los ninjas.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Sakura al ver el altar.

- No lo se. – dijo Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan y miraba fijamente a los criminales.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren Akatsuki? – dijo Tsunade mirando desafiante a los tres renegados.

- Algo que nos interesa. – dijo Miyuki en un tono de voz algo burlón mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su boca.

La kunoichi renegada se mordió el dedo y haciéndolo sangrar un poco, luego llevo la mano al altar y coloco la sangré en el, luego hubo un pequeño temblor que altero a los ninjas de Konoha.

- El suelo, el suelo se esta abriendo desde abajo. – dijo un hombre de ojos blancos con el Byakugan activado.

Neji al oír eso al igual que su prima activaron sus ojos y vieron como una especie de túnel se iba formando desde abajo y subía rápidamente a la superficie. Al abrirse completamente la ninja renegada salto dentro del agujero.

- Vayan por ella. – dijo Tsunade señalando el agujero.

Varios ninjas se lanzaron a toda velocidad pero el hombre de gran tamaño se interpuso entre ellos y el agujero.

- ¿A dónde creen que van moscas? – dijo Kintaro mirando con risa a los shinobis de la aldea mientras sostenía en sus manos su gigantesca arma.

- Ese sujeto es de verdad humano. – dijo Sakura mirando al gigantesco hombre.

- Quítate. – dijo Kiba lazándose contra el junto a un gran perro que debía medir como dos metros de alto y cinco de largo (Parece un caballo o algo parecido).

El gigante golpeo el suelo con su mazo creando una onda de choque que mando hacia atrás al ninja junto a su can al igual que a varios shinobis que estaban cerca.

- Tienes mas fuerza que Tsunade-sama. – dijo Sakura al ver el enorme cráter que dejo el golpe del Akatsuki.

Mientras eso pasaba el líder fue hasta una roca cercana y se apoyo en ella mientras vigilaba a su subordinado. Un grupo de ninjas lanzaron unos kunais con sellos explosivos hasta el gigante que hizo unos sellos a gran velocidad y una pared de piedra emergió del suelo y lo protegió de las armas que destrozaron la muralla pero sin dañar al ninja.

- Pequeños microbios. – dijo Kintaro con burla agitando el arma en el aire mandando una gran ráfaga de aire.

El fuerte viento mando a volar a varios de los ninjas quienes veían impotentes al descomunal criminal. En ese momento Sasuke caía a gran velocidad desde el cielo con la espada centellando por la carga eléctrica que llevaba.

El gigante apenas tubo tiempo de elidir el mortal ataque cuando una kunoichi se lanzo hacia el con una gran cantidad de chacra concentrado en su puño, el increíble golpe le dio por completo en el pecho al renegado que sin inmutarse le dio un golpe a la pelirroza la cual salio disparada atravesando varias casas a una velocidad abominable.

- Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer. – dijo Kintaro cuando una especie de dragón negro apareció frente a el.

El Akatsuki golpeo con su arma a la gigantesca bestia que se disolvió en tinta y se convertía en una parvada de cuervos que volaron alrededor de el picándolo y rasguñándolo, una nube de insectos apareció y entro en el grupo de aves de tinta y se comenzaron a comer el chacra del gigante.

Este reunió una cantidad de chacra y mando a volar a los insectos y a las aves lejos de el al tiempo que el Uchiha se lanzaba contra el con la espada relampagueando. Esta vez el criminal no tuvo tiempo de elidir el temible ataque y solo alcanzo a cubrirse con su arma.

La pesada arma cayó al suelo creando una pequeña pero fuerte ráfaga de aire además de un estruendo por el impacto, Sasuke comenzó a correr por el brazo del aturdido Akatsuki que a causa de la electricidad quedo algo shockeado, al llegar a la altura del rostro le dio una patada cargada de electricidad en la cara.

Luego salto hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y con ambas piernas lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, el gigante cayo de rodillas al suelo ya que cada golpe dando por el ninja de Konoha tenia una gran carga eléctrica.

Sasuke hizo una serie de sellos y alzo una mano al cielo en donde un rayo le cayo y luego la movió haciendo una especie de látigo eléctrico que tomo la forma de un dragón y lo lanzo directamente hacia el renegado.

El letal ataque dio contra el Akatsuki dejándolo muy malherido y completamente indefenso, el sombrero de paja había desaparecido y mostraba el rostro de un hombre de apariencia de treinta y algunos años de cabello gris corto y ojos del mismo color.

El usuario del Sharingan preparo su espada para dar la estocada final y se lanzo con su espada centellando a causa de la impresionante carga eléctrica con la que daría fin a la vida del gigante, justo antes de alcanzar su objetivo un objeto paso a una velocidad impresionante frente a el obligándolo a detenerse y mirando como una pared en la dirección hacia la que fue el objeto se hacia pedazos.

- Eso, eso fue una piedra. – dijo Sasuke al darse cuenta gracias a sus ojos que el objeto que paso a esa incalculable velocidad fue una pequeña piedra.

Inmediatamente miro al otro miembro de Akatsuki que movía una mano en donde tenía otras dos piedras, este coloco una entre sus dedos y la pequeña roca salia disparada como una bala hacia el pelinegro que la freno con su espada al tiempo que tomaba distancia del Akatsuki.

El renegado que hasta unos momentos solo había estado observando la batalla dejo caer su ultima piedra al tiempo que se acercaba a su malherido compañero.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo el líder al estar cerca de su subordinado.

- N, no, ese, ese tipo, es, es muy bueno. – dijo Kintaro respirando con dificultad.

- Debería serlo, no por nada lo llaman el señor del relámpago plateado de Konoha. – dijo el líder mientras reunía una especia de aura verde en su mano y se la pasaba en la cabeza del gigante cuyo cuerpo comenzó a emitir ese mismo resplandor. – Con eso tu vida no correrá riesgo. – dijo mirándolo mientras este se levantaba.

- Gracias señor. – dijo Kintaro completamente erguido y mirando con rabia al Uchiha.

El líder camino hasta el arma del gigante y con una mano la levanto y se la entrego a su subordinado el cual la tomo y la coloco en su espalda, este hecho dejo sorprendido a los presentes ya que la gran arma era sujetada por el gigante con ambas manos y el otro la levanto con una sola y sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Ese tipo es muy peligroso. – pensó Sasuke mirando al misterioso criminal.

Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas se lanzo a su máxima velocidad contra el Akatsuki quien freno su espada con una que saco antes que el pelinegro le diera.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a la velocidad en la que su oponente había reaccionado además que su arma era muy extraña. Se alejo de un salto y vio sorprendido como su espada presentaba un profundo corte casi hasta la mitad.

La espada del Akatsuki tenía la hoja de color negro pero que con la luz adquiría unas tonalidades de rojos y vinotinto que cambiaban a gran velocidad, Sasuke realizo unos sellos y repitió el ataque del dragón eléctrico y lo mando el criminal que solo interpuso su arma entre la mortal técnica y el, al contacto con el arma el jutsu del pelinegro desapareció.

- ¿Qué paso?, mi jutsu desapareció, es como si esa arma lo hubiera desecho, paso lo mismo cuando lo ataque con mi espada cargada con chacra, tal vez su arma absorba el chacra como la espada de Kisame o lo suprima. – pensó Sasuke mirando el arma del renegado.

- Líder, ¿Por qué no deja de jugar con el de una vez? – dijo Kintaro mirando a su superior.

Ante este comentario todos quedaron impresionados en especial Sasuke que sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de su ser.

- Pein, maldito, voy a matarte, pagaras por lo que le paso a Naruto. – dijo Sasuke furioso mientras cerraba sus ojos y activaba su Mangekyuo Sharingan.

Este comentario solo provoco una leve risa en el Akatsuki y logro que el pelinegro lanzara su espada al suelo mientras hacia unos sellos y creaba su Chidori.

- Voy a matarte por lo que le hicieron. – dijo Sasuke furioso.

- Creí que habían sido ustedes los responsables de lo que le paso, después de todo lo dejaron abandonado mientras era sepultado vivo por las rocas. – dijo el líder con una voz que le pareció ligeramente familiar al Uchiha.

- Eso no es verdad. – dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el Akatsuki con su mano relampagueando por su mortal técnica.

Antes de llegar el pelinegro lanzo un kunai con un sello explosivo a los pies del criminal, la explosión creo una espesa nube de humo, al disiparse el Akatsuki vio como un gran río de llamas negras se dirigían velozmente hacia el, las corto con su arma y Sasuke apareció sobre el con su mortal técnica.

Antes de alcanzar a lastimar al Akatsuki este agarro la muñeca del Uchiha frenando su jutsu, Sasuke sonrío al momento de que la electricidad en la punta de sus manos formaba una espada eléctrica que casi se le clava en la cabeza al Akatsuki quien rápidamente movió a un lado su cabeza salvándose de una muerte segura.

Lo único que logro el pelinegro fue cortar el sombrero de paja que caía en dos pedazos a los lados del Akatsuki, los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que los demás ninjas de la aldea al ver el rostro del criminal de rango S.

- ¿Qué pasa?, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. – dijo el líder de Akatsuki con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro mientras que apretaba la muñeca del pelinegro hasta romper el hueso causando un grito por parte de este.

Luego de romper la muñeca del Uchiha el renegado soltó a Sasuke quien se agarraba el brazo lastimado pero sin dejar de mirar incrédulo el rostro del Akatsuki.

**Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que la apoyen mucho, les aseguro que estará muy interesante así que espero que la lean, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y si tienen algún tipo de comentario, alguna duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo y que tengan un buen día.**


	2. Capitulo 2 – Crisis

**LUZ DE DESTRUCCIÓN.**

**Capitulo 2 – Crisis.**

Confusión, sorpresa, consternación, incredulidad, esas palabras no eran suficiente para describir las emociones y reacciones en los shinobis y kunoichis de Konoha al ver el rostro del líder de Akatsuki, nadie podía decir ni una palabra y no salían del estado de shock general en el que habían entrado al ver su rostro.

Su altura era la misma que la del pelinegro, cabello rebelde y en punta de un color rojo oscuro como la sangre y un poco largo en la parte de atrás en donde estaba atado en una pequeña coleta, piel ligeramente bronceada, tres marcas rojas en sus mejillas que se iban agrandando a medida que avanzaban hacia su cuello (Estilo Sesshomaru pero en lugar de dos serian tres), sus parpados eran de color negro al igual que la Esclerótica (La parte blanca que tenemos en los ojos), sus irises eran de color rojo oscuro como rubíes y su cornea presentaba un color dorado dándole una apariencia de fuego mientras que su pupila estaba alargada en forma vertical dándole una apariencia salvaje.

Unas líneas negras bajaban de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas (Como las de Tayuya cuando estaba en la fase dos del sello maldito), sus labios mostraban las puntas de sus colmillos los cuales eran más largos de lo habitual, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna a excepción de una frialdad increíble.

- Na, Naruto. – dijo Sasuke en un susurro después de que pudiera salir del trance en el que había estado.

Aun no podía creer lo que veía, la persona frente a el en esos instantes era su mejor amigo el cual había perdido la vida hacia cuatro años en la última batalla que enfrentaron contra Akatsuki y ahora aparecía con vida y además era el líder de esa misma banda.

No, eso no podía ser verdad, en realidad ese sujeto se parecía mucho a su mejor amigo pero había cosas que no encajaban, el cabello, los ojos, si bien los rasgos eran los mismos había algo que no encajaba, activo su Sharingan para detectar cualquier cosa sospechosa.

No parecía ser un henge o una técnica de transformación, mucho menos un disfraz, vio la banda ninja de Konoha en el cuello del joven y vio claramente una línea en forma horizontal que pasaba sobre el símbolo de la hoja signo inequívoco de un ninja renegado, miro directamente a los ojos para buscar rastro del Rin'negan pero no lo encontró, en lugar de eso ve un brillo siniestro en los ojos del pelirrojo lo cual le causa en escalofrió y una sensación de pánico que hizo que desactivara su dojutsu.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue eso? – pensó Sasuke al ver la mirada del joven de ojos de fuego. – Jamás había sentido tal instinto asesino. – pensó desconcertado. – Esos ojos, esos ojos son los de un asesino. – pensó sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

- ¿Na?, ¿Naruto?, ¿eres tu?, ¿en realidad eres tu? – dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso.

Los demás ninjas miraban atentos la escena, nadie se movía ni decía nada solo había un silencio perturbador en toda la zona.

- Podríamos decir que si. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

- ¿Pero? ¿Pero como? – dijo Sasuke muy confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa?, tanto te sorprende que aun viva o que ahora el líder de Akatsuki sea yo y no el idiota de Pein, quien sabe, quizás sea ambas cosas. – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Sasuke sin poder creer lo que veía.

- Es una larga historia y siendo honesto no tengo muchas ganas de contarla por que ya nos vamos. – dijo Naruto mientras miraba al suelo en donde la tierra se abrió dejando salir una planta de gran tamaño.

La enorme flor se abrió dejando salir a la mujer de Akatsuki la cual tenía una especie de pergamino de gran tamaño y el cuál tenia varias cadenas enrolladas alrededor de el.

- Es ese. – dijo Naruto mirando a la mujer que asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía. – Perfecto, nos vamos. – dijo mientras el gigante se les acercaba.

- Uzumaki que crees que estas haciendo. – dijo un ninja de cabello negro el cual miraba con rabia al renegado.

- ¿Uzumaki?, lo siento, te equivocaste de apellido, mi apellido es Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze es mi nombre y te sugiero que no lo olvides. – dijo Naruto mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida de la aldea siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

- Naruto espera, ¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Tsunade mirando al joven muy preocupada en especial cuando escucho el nombre que menciono el pelirrojo.

- Lo sabrás muy pronto, por cierto ya que estoy aquí te voy a decir algo, tienes un mes a partir de hoy para que entregues el control de la aldea a Akatsuki, que todos los lideres de los clanes sin excepción entreguen el control de estos a nosotros. – dijo Naruto mirando a la rubia.

- ¿Acaso estas loco? – dijo un ninja molesto entre la multitud.

- Jamás vamos a hacer eso. – dijo otro ninja molesto mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas un kunai.

- El asunto es que nosotros tomaremos el control de esta aldea a las buenas o a las malas y la verdad no queremos perder el tiempo en batallas inútiles de las cuales ya sabemos el resultado, de ustedes depende si quieren morir en vano o ahorrarse el sufrimiento y servirnos de buena manera. – dijo Naruto dándole la espalda a los ninjas. – Piénsenlo. – dijo mientras un remolino de llamas negras y rojas rodeaba a los Akatsukis y desaparecían.

Silencio, eso era lo que rondaba en el ambiente, ninguno de los presentes podía decir nada, todos estaban estupefactos ante lo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo, los que conocían al joven no sabían si alegrarse por que el estaba con vida o aterrarse ante el hecho de que estaba en Akatsuki y que había dado un ultimátum para que se rindieran ante el.

El corto pero perturbador despliegue de habilidades que mostró daba a entender que sus poderes estaban en un limite inalcanzable para la mayoría, poco a poco fueron moviéndose aun sin decir nada, fueron a llevar a los heridos al hospital y a reforzar la seguridad.

Pocas horas después los mejores ninja fueron inmediatamente hasta el salón de reuniones de la torre Hokage para discutir los eventos ocurridos, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Gay, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Anko, Ibiki, Tsunade, Shizune, los miembros del consejo, Danzou, los lideres de los clanes y al menos cincuenta ninjas mas de alto rango de la aldea estaban reunidos y esperando para hablar aunque nadie parecía dispuesto a comenzar.

- Se que están sorprendidos, nosotros también lo estamos pero esta situación es muy seria. – dijo Homura muy serio.

- Nosotros también creímos que Uzumaki Naruto había muerto en esa batalla, la noticia de que esta vivo es algo que nos sorprendió pero jamás imaginamos fue que se uniera a Akatsuki, eso es algo que jamás creímos posible, me temo que esta situación es muy peligrosa. – dijo Koharu un poco seria y con un rostro que reflejaba preocupación.

- Por lo que he alcanzado a escuchar los cambios en su cuerpo reflejan la influencia del Kyubi, al parecer el sello que lo mantenía encerrado esta desapareciendo si es que ya no lo hizo por lo que su poder debe ser incalculable, es obvio ya que derroto a Uchiha Sasuke sin mucho esfuerzo. – dijo Danzou un poco pensativo.

El Uchiha se miro molesto la mano la cual había sido curada hace poco, el hueso había sido curado pero aun le dolía aunque más le dolía el cambio de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

- Me temo que la situación es demasiado complicada, el ultimátum que nos dio fue muy directo, o nos rendimos o nos elimina, además. – dijo Homura un poco serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Tsunade mirando al anciano fijamente.

- Los ninjas que revisaron el túnel que uso la mujer que los acompañaba me dijeron que allí había una especie de recamara muy bien resguardada, el túnel media mas de dos kilómetros de profundidad y al final había un túnel de cincuenta metros en el cual había una gran recamara, las paredes estaban hechas de un mineral muy fuerte el cual había resistido todo este tiempo y muy posiblemente mas tiempo, dado la complejidad de la cueva esta no es natural, fue hecha hace mucho tiempo y por usuario del elemento tierra muy hábil, en ese lugar solo había una especie de altar con unas cadenas rotas, allí debía estar el pergamino que esa mujer traía al salir del túnel. – dijo Homura muy serio.

- ¿Saben que había en ese pergamino? – dijo Sasuke intrigado.

- Me temo que no, ni siquiera teníamos conocimiento sobre esa cámara. – dijo Homura muy serio.

- Sea lo que sea es muy importante para que hayan venido por el, para que Naruto siendo el líder de Akatsuki haya venido con esos dos hay algo en ese pergamino que es muy valioso para el y dada la seguridad y el misterio con el que había sido guardado es algo que seguramente es muy peligroso para el resto del mundo. – dijo Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué intentara hacer? – dijo Kakashi un poco preocupado.

- Con lo que dijo sobre rendirnos o ser conquistados me imagino que debe haber algo allí que le asegure la victoria. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio.

- Eso es verdad. – dijo Shino acomodándose las gafas. – Tan solo tres de ellos entraron en la aldea y nada pudimos hacer para detenerlos, el poder de Naruto debe ser aun mas terrible de lo que nosotros podamos pensar así que seguramente en estos instantes el sea capaz de acabar con todos nosotros sin problema alguno lo que me lleva a pensar que en ese pergamino hay algo que le interesa aun mas que la conquista de la aldea. – dijo de manera algo fría.

- Recuerdan el apellido que pronuncio. – dijo Sai mirando a la Hokage.

- Creo que fue Namikaze. – dijo Neji mirando al pelinegro.

En ese instante la sannin y su asistente que estaban juntas se miraron preocupadas y se pusieron un poco nerviosas ante el tema mientras los miembros del consejo estaban visiblemente molestos.

- Bueno, hasta donde se el apellido de Naruto era Uzumaki así que no se de donde salio el Namikaze, ¿será que se cambio el nombre y se creo una nueva identidad al entrar en Akatsuki? – dijo Sai un poco serio.

- Para eso se habría cambiado no solo el apellido sino también el nombre, la verdad no tiene sentido. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio.

- Ya he escuchado antes ese apellido. – dijo Sakura algo pensativa. – Ya me acorde, ese era el apellido del Yodaime Hokage, si, era Minato Namikaze. – dijo algo seria.

- No entiendo por que lleva el apellido del Yodaime Hokage, será que es alguna señal o alguna venganza por lo de Kyubi o tal vez es que son familia. – dijo Ino un poco seria.

- Naruto es huérfano así que eso es imposible, el apellido y el nombre de Naruto se lo dio el Sandaime así que no creo que esa sea posible. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio.

- Y que tal que en realidad Naruto y el Yodaime son familia. – dijo Ino mirando al Nara.

- No es posible, el Yodaime era muy famoso y no creo que el Sandaime hubiera permitido que alguien de su familia no supiera quien era. – dijo Chouji un poco serio.

- Bueno, yo he visto varias fotos del Yodaime y ahora que vi a Naruto tengo que admitir que se parecen bastante, claro que con los cambios del Kyubi no lo parece pero tiene casi su mismo rostro y su mismo porte, es casi como si fueran padre e hijo. – dijo Sakura un poco pensativa.

- Eso debe ser, Naruto es el hijo del Yodaime y por eso usa su apellido. – dijo Sai logrando que los miembros del consejo y Danzou fruncieran el seño mientras la Hokage y su asistente estaban cada vez mas nerviosas.

- Es imposible. – dijo Sasuke un poco desconcertado.

- Piénsalo, Naruto fue al bebe en que el Yodaime sello al Kyubi, es muy raro que tomara a algún bebe cualquiera y lo usara para hacer eso, debió usar a su propio hijo para sellar el alma del Kyubi. – dijo Sai un poco serio.

- Tiene sentido. – dijo Shino con su tono de voz de siempre.

- Pero si eso fuera verdad por que Naruto no lo sabia, Chouji, Kiba y yo siempre estábamos con el y siempre nos decía que el no tenia idea de quienes eran sus padres. – dijo Shikamaru un poco serio. – Además no creo que el Sandaime supiera que Naruto era el hijo de su sucesor y no se lo dijera, no es lógico. – dijo cerrando los ojos.

- En realidad. – dijo Tsunade en un tono de voz bajo pero que fue captado por los demás que la miraron intrigados. – Naruto si es el hijo del Yodaime. – dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- No, no entiendo. – dijo Sakura mirando a su maestra.

- El Sandaime y el consejo decidieron que era muy arriesgado que se supiera que Naruto era el hijo del Yodaime, la aldea estaba muy débil gracias al ataque del Kyubi y con las demás aldeas ninjas mirando de reojo a Konoha alguno habría venido por Naruto a matarlo o a hacerle algo peor ya que el Yodaime era muy temido y odiado en otras aldeas. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Pero, pero ¿por que?, ¿Por qué Naruto no lo sabia?, para el habría sido muy importante saber lo de sus padres, aunque el actuara como si no le importara yo se que el quería saber quienes eran. – dijo Sakura muy molesta.

- La información de eso solo la sabíamos muy pocos y era secreto máximo, incluso era superior a la información del Kyubi, ni el mismo Naruto tenia derecho a saberlo. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- No puedo creerlo, usted lo sabía. – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- Sasuke cálmate, fue por una buena razón. – dijo Kakashi algo serio.

- ¿Usted también lo sabia? – dijo Sasuke mirando al peligris. – Es inaudito. – dijo furioso.

- Ya basta, no estamos para discutir sobre la familia de Uzumaki o Namikaze Naruto, esta reunión es para planear que haremos con respecto a su amenaza. – dijo Homura muy serio.

Los demás ninjas en especial los compañeros del Jinchuriki se callaron aunque sus rostros se mostraban algo molestos por el descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

- Hemos soportado a Akatsuki demasiado tiempo, hay que hacer una cumbre con los líderes de las aldeas ninjas y organizar una casería a Akatsuki, tenemos que acabarlos cuanto antes. – dijo Koharu muy seria.

- Pero Naruto. – dijo Sakura pero fue callada por la mujer del consejo.

- Ese chico es ahora de Akatsuki, es un traidor a su aldea y debe ser ejecutado. – dijo Koharu seriamente.

Algunos asintieron de mala gana mientras se preguntaban que habría hecho que el joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules se convirtiera en ese ser tan aterrador que era ahora.

- Tsunade-sama. – dijo un ninja entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Tsunade mirando al recién llegado.

- El pergamino del Shodaime Hokage desapareció. – dijo el ninja muy agitado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Tsunade mirando enfadada el ninja.

- Encontramos a los guardias que lo vigilaban inconcientes y el pergamino había desaparecido, ninguno vio quien los ataco. – dijo el ninja muy serio.

- Demonios, Naruto también robo ese pergamino. – dijo Kiba molesto.

- Es imposible, los tres Akatsukis estuvieron siempre a la vista, incluso la mujer que estaba bajo tierra habría dejado algún indicio de haber ido a la torre pero no, me temo que debía haber otro mas escondido y ese fue por el pergamino del Hokage. – dijo Shikamaru un poco serio.

- Esto es serio, ese pergamino tiene técnicas muy peligrosas, Naruto ya una vez lo tuvo en sus manos y aprendió el Kage Bushin, quien sabe que técnicas querrá aprender ahora. – dijo Kakashi algo serio.

- Una cosa es segura, Naruto es ahora nuestro enemigo. – dijo Sasuke seriamente.

Nadie en la habitación dijo nada mas al respecto, solo comenzaron a planear la mejor manera de defenderse ante un eventual ataque de los Akatsukis. Horas después ya todos en la aldea sabían la noticia del nuevo líder de Akatsuki y las cosas se llevaban en relativa calma, algunos de los aldeanos no podían creer lo que escuchaban y otros por el contrario decían que algo así pasaría con el.

Entre tanto en la base de la organización mas temida del mundo ninja siete figuras con capas negras y nubes rojas con sombreros de paja estaban sentados en una gran sala, cada uno ocupados en sus cosas, dos jugaban a las cartas, otra silueta leía un libro, uno parecía estar dormido, una mas miraba una antorcha encendida, una mas escribía algo en una libreta mientras la ultima tocaba una suave melodía con una flauta.

Al tiempo todos miraron un resplandor de energía roja detrás de la puerta que se abría y dejaba entrar a otras tres personas.

- Se estaban demorando, ya me estaba preocupando. – dijo la voz de una mujer la cual tenia la flauta en las manos. – También me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí encerrada. – dijo mirando al pelirrojo.

- Tranquila Tayuya, nos fue muy bien. – dijo Naruto bastante tranquilo.

- Ya tienen los pergaminos. – dijo Shizuka la mujer de cabello rubio y de ojos anaranjados la cual tenia una especie de arco en la espalda acercándose a ellos.

- Claro que si, fue muy fácil. – dijo Miyuki la mujer de labios verdes que estaba al lado del pelirrojo.

Esta se quito el sombrero de paja mostrando un rostro muy atractivo y joven, debía tener unos 18 años y tenia el cabello de color verde oscuro el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde claro y mostraba un aire de inocencia que no contrastaba con su faceta te asesina.

- ¿Qué te paso Kintaro te vez algo sucio? – dijo la voz de un hombre perteneciente a uno de los que estaban jugando cartas.

- Sasuke Uchiha casi me mata, de no ser por que Naruto-sama intervino estaría muerto. – dijo Kintaro sentándose en una gran silla que estaba en el fondo.

- Así que Sasuke-kun sigue haciendo de las suyas. – dijo un hombre que escribía en una libreta.

- ¿Qué pasa Kabuto?, ¿Aun le tienes rabia? – dijo Naruto mirando al que escribía el cual camino hacia el mostrando un cabello gris el cual resaltaba gracias a la piel extremadamente blanca que poseía.

Tenía unos ojos de color amarillo mas parecidos a los ojos de una serpiente y sus parpados eran de color morado, llevaba la banda en la frente con el símbolo de la desaparecida aldea del sonido con el símbolo rasgado por la mitad.

- Naruto-kun sabes que el y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. – dijo Kabuto sonriendo.

- Kabuto, háblale con más respeto a Naruto-sama. – dijo Tayuya golpeándolo en la cabeza con la flauta.

- Dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos a la sala de reuniones. – dijo Naruto caminando mientras la peliverde llevaba los pergaminos seguidos de los demás.

- Tsukune-san despierta. – dijo Kintaro moviendo al hombre que dormía placidamente.

- Kinta, ¿Ya llegaron? – dijo Tsukune el cual era un hombre de cabello negro corto y de ojos negros con una cicatriz en diagonal sobre su frente y otra en la mejilla izquierda.

- Hace unos minutos, vamos, Naruto-sama y Shizuka-san nos va a explicar lo que haremos. – dijo Kintaro caminando hacia el lugar.

- Solo espero que al fin vaya a hacer algo, no he matado a nadie en días. – dijo Tsukune levantándose del sillón y caminado hacia la habitación.

Ya en la habitación estaban todos los miembros del grupo sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda y en medio de esta los dos pergaminos, ya allí se podían ver los rostros de los demás miembros que se habían quitado el sombrero de paja y solo conservaban sus capas.

Tayuya con el cabello de color rozado y largo se mostraba casi idéntica que cuando lucho contra Shikamaru y Temari pero se veía mayor y más madura, a su lado estaba Kabuto, después de el Shizuka, Miyuki, Kintaro, Tsukune, a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello rojo igual el Jinchuriki y de ojos con unos irises dorados y brillantes, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y miraba fijamente a su líder, a su lado estaba un hombre de cabello rojo largo y de ojos azul oscuro, al lado de este había otro hombre con el rostro idéntico al anterior pero de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y finalmente Naruto que los miraba seriamente.

- Muy bien, al fin tenemos el pergamino del Shodaime Hokage y lo más importante, el pergamino que por tanto tiempo Pein y Madara buscaron, el pergamino escrito por Shigeru Urashima. – dijo Naruto mirando ambos pergaminos en especial el que tenia las cadenas.

- ¿Y ese tipo quien es? – dijo Tsukune con algo de confusión en su voz ganándose una mirada fría del Namikaze.

- Si te mantuvieras despierto y prestaras atención a otra cosa que no sea destruir todo lo que se te cruce en el camino y matarlos a todos sabrías quien es. – dijo Shizuka mirándolo con molestia.

- ¡Ya deja de hablar mujer y dilo de una vez! – dijo Tsukune molesto.

- Como quieras, su nombre no es muy conocido pero si habrás oído hablar de el, el primer usuario del Rin'negan, el maestro de los seis caminos, el creador del ninjutso moderno, de esa persona esta hablando Naruto-sama. – dijo Shizuka mirando al pelinegro.

- Aun no entiendo para que sirve un condenado pergamino. – dijo Tsukune a lo cual todos sus compañeros se lo quedaron mirando.

- Pues este condenado pergamino como tu lo llamas fue escrito de la propia mano del maestro de los seis caminos, para que entiendas, tiene todos los conocimientos que acumulo durante toda su vida hasta el momento en que falleció, lo contiene todo, técnicas, estrategias, investigaciones sobre las técnicas de línea sucesoria, códigos genéticos que explican su funcionamiento, y una detallada lista de los jutsus que creo a lo largo de su vida, además de una explicación sobre todos y cada uno de los diferentes tipos de chacra y como usarlos. – dijo Shizuka muy seria mirando al pelinegro.

- Eso que significa. – dijo Tsukune algo confundido.

Ante esta declaración los demás miembros lo miraron con pena.

- La habilidad de tu clan es convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en metal y darle la forma que desea, esa es tu técnica de línea sucesoria, en este pergamino esta explicada tu técnica y como puede ser contrarestada incluso como puede ser duplicada, no solo la de tu clan sino la de muchos otros, algunos que ya se extinguieron y tenia habilidades sumamente interesantes. – dijo Kabuto mirando al pelinegro.

- Genial. – dijo Tsukune mirando el pergamino.

- Este pergamino es la llave para una infinidad de posibilidades que si las sabemos aprovechar nos darán el control completo del mundo. – dijo Naruto mirando al pelinegro.

- Eso me gusta. – dijo Tsukune sonriendo.

- Muy bien, Shizuka, revisa ambos pergaminos y decide que jutsu aprenderá cada uno. – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Ya se va? – dijo la pelirroja de ojos dorados mirando al joven.

- Si, tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta.

- Desea que lo acompañe. – dijo la pelirroja un poco seria.

- No te preocupes Megumi, estaré bien. – dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la salida e iba a su habitación.

- No me gusta que Naruto-sama vaya a ese lugar solo. – dijo Megumi algo seria.

- Tranquila, sabes que el entra y sale como si nada, a el no pueden detectarlo, el fue directamente con nosotros para buscar el pergamino e infundir un poco de temor, ya decidió que era hora de que la organización Akatsuki volviera a resurgir y que fuera temida por el mundo. – dijo Miyuki mirando a la pelirroja.

- Es que no me gusta que el se arriesga tanto por ir a verla. – dijo Megumi algo molesta.

- No estas celosa verdad. – dijo Tayuya mirando a la joven de ojos dorados.

- Claro que no, solo que no quiero que nada malo le pase, es demasiado arriesgado que vaya así a Konoha. – dijo Megumi muy seria.

- Déjalo, el sabe lo que hace, se por experiencia propia que intentar matarlo es casi imposible, siempre se salva de la muerte. – dijo Kabuto mientras miraba con curiosidad los pergaminos.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – dijo Shizuka mirando al peligris.

- Muero por ver los códigos genéticos de las técnicas de línea sucesoria, ser capaz de recrear el Sharingan, el Byakugan, la habilidad de los huesos de Kimimaru, quiero verlas todas. – dijo Kabuto muy emocionado.

- Pareces un maldito niño antes de ir a comer un puto dulce. – dijo Tayuya mientras salía de la habitación.

- Para ser mujer hablar peor que un hombre. – dijo el hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules mirando como desaparecía la joven mujer.

- Pero a pesar de eso es muy linda. – dijo el rubio de ojos verde con una sonrisa.

- Si ella te escucha diciendo eso te mata. – dijo el pelirrojo con burla.

- Ya lo se hermanito. – dijo el rubio mirando al pelirrojo.

- Kentaro, Kisaku dejen de andar perdiendo el tiempo. – dijo Shizuka mirándolos con molestia.

- Si. – dijeron ambos al unísono y muy serios.

- Ese sexy cuando se enoja. – dijo Kentaro el pelirrojo mirando al rubio.

- Si pero da miedo. – dijo Kisaku al sentir la mirada de la joven.

- Kabuto, vamos, tenemos mucho que leer, necesito que me ayudes a buscar las técnicas que serán mas ultimes para cada uno de nosotros. – dijo Shizuka tomando los pergaminos.

- Solo si después me ayudas a buscar a algunas personas para probar mis experimentos. – dijo Kabuto mirando a la joven.

- Como quieras pero no dejes los cuerpos tirados por allí, deshazte de sus cadáveres cuando ya no los necesites. – dijo Shizuka caminando.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Kabuto mientras seguía a la rubia.

Esa noche en Konoha una joven de cabello negro azulado vestida con el traje reglamentario Ambu caminaba sin rumbo aparente por las zonas de entrenamiento, se detuvo al llegar a un árbol y sacando un kunai comenzó a cavar un pequeño agujero en la base de este, de allí saco una especie de kunai de tres puntas que estaba enterrado.

- ¿Naruto-kun por que? – pensó Hinata un poco confundida por la visita en la aldea del joven mientras se quitaba la mascara de águila y miraba la luna.

En ese instante sintió como alguien tomaba el arma y la colocaba en su cuello, solo pudo ver que el arma corto-punzante era sostenida por el brazo de alguien que estaba detrás de ella, solo podía ver una manga larga negra con unas nubes rojas estampadas en ella, su mano estaba cubierta por un guante negro que dejaba ver las puntas de sus dedos en donde veía unas uñas de color rojo bastante largas y afiladas como navajas.

- Una hermosa mujer no debería andar sola por estos lugares, que no sabes que puede ser peligroso. – dijo la voz de un hombre peligrosamente cerca de oído.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, tratare de continuarlo lo mas pronto que pueda, gracias a todos por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior, ojala que este capitulo les guste.**

**Si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capitulo 3 – Amenaza latente

**LUZ DE DESTRUCCIÓN.**

**Capitulo 3 – Amenaza latente.**

El filo del kunai estaba muy cerca de su cuello, demasiado cerca al sentir como una de las puntas de la inusual arma rasgaba levemente su piel dejando salir un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Ella estaba casi inmovilizada por la repentina aparición de su agresor pero se tranquilizo de inmediato, si algo había aprendido como Ambu era a mantenerse calmada en las peores situaciones, llevo sus manos hasta el brazo del Akatsuki y alejo el arma de su cuello, sin levantarse o hacer algún movimiento peligroso dio vuelta para mirar la cara de su visitante.

No se sorprendió al ver esos demoniacos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente estudiando sus movimientos, se miraron por varios segundos con cautela y sin moverse, la mirada de el era burlesca, cínica y hasta lujuriosa, sonrío mostrando sus comillos solo para que su rostro viera en otra dirección cuando ella le dio una fuerte cachetada.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre salio por su labio mientras miraba otra vez a la kunoichi quien se veía realmente molesta.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de aparecerte con esa sonrisa después de lo que hiciste? – dijo Hinata furiosa y con sus plateados ojos brillando por la furia contenida.

- Solo quería verte. – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente para luego cerrar sus ojos y limpiarse la sangre que había dejado de salir de su labio. - ¿Tanto te molesta verme? – dijo con una tristeza fingida.

- Sabes que no es eso, cuando aparecieron creímos que ya había llegado el momento de actuar, como no hiciste ninguna señal nos quedamos viendo a ver que hacías y no fue hasta que dijiste que era en un mes que nos tranquilizamos. – dijo Hinata mirando fijamente al Jinchuriki.

- Bueno, es que recibimos información sobre el pergamino que buscábamos y decidí que ya era hora de dejar de escondernos. – dijo Naruto mirando a la joven.

- Entonces ya tienes el pergamino del maestro de los seis caminos. – dijo Hinata mirando atenta el pelirrojo.

- Si, Kabuto y Shizuka están estudiándolo en estos momentos. – dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

- Ya veo. – dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Sigues molesta? – dijo Naruto acercando su rostro al de ella solo para alejarlo de golpe antes de recibir una nueva cachetada.

- Es que acaso eres idiota, claro que sigo molesta, tienes idea del susto que pase al verte de nuevo en la aldea frente a todo el mundo. – dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

- No es para tanto cálmate. – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba sigilosamente a ella.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – dijo Hinata molesta. – Estuvimos a punto de atacar y tu no fuiste capaz de avisarnos para actuar con normalidad, afortunadamente todos estaban tan conmocionados al ver de nuevo a Akatsuki y de que estabas vivo que nadie se dio cuenta, si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de la farsa que teníamos nuestro plan se habría. – dijo pero se quedo callada al notar como los brazos de el la rodeaban y capturaban su prominente busto.

- Te he mencionado que me vuelves loco cuando estas molesta. – dijo Naruto mientras besaba el cuello de la kunoichi.

- Su, suéltame, no, no quiero. – dijo Hinata entre algunos suspiros y sin saber como la armadura que protegía sus pechos había desaparecido.

- ¿De verdad no quieres? – dijo Naruto mientras lamia el lugar donde había cortado la piel de la joven.

- Claro que no, tu, tu solo haces esto para que, para que no te siga regañando. – dijo Hinata tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

- En parte, pero también por que hace mucho que no estamos juntos y te extrañaba. – dijo Naruto mientras seguía acariciándola y soltaba la katana que llevaba la Ambu.

- Eso fue solo hace, solo una semana. – dijo Hinata quien ya dejaba de forcejear y se dejaba hacer libremente.

- Una eternidad para mi, ¿Qué no me extrañaste? – dijo Naruto mordiendo levemente el lóbulo del oído de la joven produciendo un sinfín de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

- Mucho, pero, ahora no, alguien puede vernos y aun, aun estoy enojada contigo. – dijo Hinata antes de sentir como el le daba vuelta y la besaba en los labios mientras la apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol.

- No te preocupes, lance un genjutsu en este lugar, todo aquel que se acerque estará dando vueltas por horas antes de que se de cuenta, además, con esto estoy seguro que se te quitara la rabia o me equivoco. – dijo Naruto mientras besaba el suave y delicado cuello de la kunoichi que se aferraba fuertemente a el para no caer al suelo al sentir como sus piernas le fallaban.

- Eres un pervertido. – dijo Hinata mientras soltaba una serie de suspiros de placer.

- Mira quien habla, una vez que comenzamos te vuelves una fiera, nunca entenderé por que siempre te comportas así antes de comenzar. – dijo Naruto mientras mordía levemente el cuello de ella produciendo varios gemidos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro al sentir como las manos de ella quitaban su capa y lo dejaban con el traje ninja que llevaba debajo de la tunica y a diferencia de la de los demás miembros en lugar de ser azul era completamente negra.

- Parece que ya te estas emocionando. – dijo Naruto mirando el rostro de la sonrojada Ambu.

- Cállate. – dijo Hinata mientras tomaba el rostro del pelirrojo y lo besaba apasionadamente.

El cabello del pelirrojo fue cambiando de color pasando por el anaranjado y finalmente tornándose dorado, la Hyuga vio como sus ojos cambiaban de color a un azul cielo y las marcas en sus ojos y mejillas desaparecían regresando a un parecido de lo que eran con anterioridad pero mas adulto.

- Me gustas más así. – dijo Hinata mientras lo besaba y el quitaba hábilmente todas las partes de su armadura.

- Lo se. – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras seguía en su labor.

Los rayos del sol interrumpieron su sueño, abrió los ojos viéndose apoyada sobre el pecho de un rubio y se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos solo cubiertos por la tunica negra con las nubes rojas en ella, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le regresaron a una gran velocidad, ella llevo una mano hasta el rostro de el tocando suavemente sus mejillas.

- Naru-kun, levántate, ya es de mañana. – dijo Hinata moviéndolo un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa Hina-chan? – dijo Naruto mirándola aun adormilado.

- Ya es de mañana, es mejor que te vallas antes de que te vean o de que alguien se de cuenta de tu genjutsu. – dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba a buscar su ropa.

Se sintió observada y miro como el rubio la miraba con una expresión pervertida y una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no quieres repetir lo de anoche? – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente.

- No, no es eso, es tarde y debes irte. – dijo Hinata ignorando la forma tan descarada como el la seguía observando.

- De acuerdo, yo quería seguir jugando un poco mas pero bueno. – dijo Naruto mientras también buscaba sus ropas.

En pocos minutos ambos ninjas ya estaban cambiados y cuando la Hyuga se dio cuenta el cabello del rubio enrojecía nuevamente y a los pocos segundos ya estaba nuevamente con la apariencia que usaba dentro de Akatsuki.

- Antes de irme dime que paso cuando nos fuimos. – dijo Naruto mirando a la joven.

- Bueno, como era de esperar se causo un gran revuelo cuando se dieron cuenta que no solo estabas vivo sino que también eras el líder de Akatsuki, en cuanto las cosas se calmaron un poco nos reunieron en la torre para discutir lo que haríamos. – dijo Hinata mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Qué paso adentro? – dijo Naruto ahora mostrándose un poco interesado.

- Bueno, todos estaban tan impactados que no sabían exactamente de que habar, entonces Sai aprovecho y menciono tu apellido para ver las reacciones de todos cuando Neji-neesan dijo que era Namikaze muchos quedaron impresionados y entre todos los que sabemos la verdad comenzamos a dar las ideas hasta que salio a la luz que eras el hijo del Yodaime. – dijo Hinata mirándolo atenta.

- ¿Como reaccionaron? – dijo Naruto muy interesado.

- Bueno, fue obvio que la mayoría de los presentes no lo sabían a excepción del consejo, Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi, ellos salieron con la excusa que no te dijeron nada por que el Yodaime tenía demasiados enemigos y estos te habrían hecho daño de saber quien eras. – dijo Hinata un poco seria.

- Esa fue su excusa, que patética, bueno, eso realmente no importa que sabes sobre sus planes de defensa. – dijo Naruto mirando a la joven.

- Aun están realizándolos, Shikamaru junto a Kakashi, Shino, Sasuke y los lideres de los clanes están en eso todavía, se que van a enviar mensajes a las demás aldeas shinobis para cazarlos y acabarlos lo mas pronto posible. – dijo Hinata mirando al rubio.

- Perfecto, se llevaran una muy desagradable sorpresa, ¿para cuando será eso? – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Los mensajeros deberían partir hoy en la tarde, tal vez en esta semana todo este listo para comenzar con la casería de Akatsuki. – dijo Hinata algo preocupada cosa que fue notada por el pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes, todo esta saliendo tal cual lo había imaginado. Esto será interesante. – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba.

- Una cosa más, no se será importante para ti saberlo. – dijo Hinata dudando un poco.

- Dime. – dijo Naruto mirándola algo curioso.

- Bueno, Tsunade se veía bastante impactada al verte con vida. – dijo Hinata algo seria.

- En serio, supongo que se debe sentir decepcionada de que yo no haya muerto. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- No estoy segura de eso. – dijo Hinata un poco pensativa.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Naruto mirando atento a la joven.

- Cuando te vio parecía estar bastante contrariada, por un lado parecía estar feliz de verte con vida y por el otro triste o decepcionada por que estabas en Akatsuki, creo que debe estar muy confundida y dolida por tu cambio. – dijo Hinata un poco seria.

- No se de que se sorprende, después de todo lo que me hicieron. – dijo Naruto algo serio.

- Cuando todos creímos que habías muerto ella en verdad parecía estar triste, creo que ella en realidad si te quiere. – dijo Hinata mirando al pelirrojo.

- Supongo, creo que tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita nocturna para arreglar algunos asuntos con ella. – dijo Naruto mientras soltaba una pequeña risa que fue callada al notar una gran cantidad de instinto asesino proveniente de la ojiblanca. – No esa clase de visita. – dijo algo nervioso.

- ¿De que clase estas hablando? – dio Hinata muy seria y escuchando atenta cada palabra y viendo cada gesto que hacia el renegado.

- Solo para hablar con ella y ya, ella es demasiado mayor para mi. – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la joven. – Tú eres a la única que quiero a mi lado. – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Supongo que eso también se lo dices a Megumi-san. – dijo Hinata con algo de rabia en su voz.

- Oye, no vas a comenzar con eso de nuevo. – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente.

- No puedo evitarlo, saber que ella pasa tanto tiempo a tu lado me enfurece. – dijo Hinata molesta.

- Vamos Hina-chan, tu saber por que es eso. – dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a la joven Ambu.

- Lo se pero igual no me gusta, se toma demasiadas confianzas contigo. – dijo Hinata molesta.

- Deberías confiar un poco más en mí, yo jamás haría algo que dañara nuestra relación. – dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía.

- Yo confío totalmente en ti. – dijo Hinata mirando al joven quien sonrío ante esto. – Pero no en ella. – dijo logrando que el se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano.

- Bueno, al menos con esos celos me demuestras cuanto me amas. – dijo Naruto mirando con superioridad a la Hyuga.

- Mejor vete ya antes de que alguien se de cuenta. – dijo Hinata un poco seria y algo molesta por el comentario.

- Nos vemos aquí de nuevo en tres días, averigua todo lo que puedas sin que se den cuenta. – dijo Naruto mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y desaparecía en una pequeña explosión de luz dorada.

- Cuídate. – dijo Hinata en un susurro mientras iba rumbo a su casa.

Después de caminar por varios minutos finalmente llego a su destino, al entrar iba directamente para poder dormir y descansar un poco pero antes de llegar se topo frente a frente con un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos blancos vestido con una tunica blanca y sobre esta una verde claro que se notaba bastante fina.

- Tu patrulla terminaba en la noche, ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? – dijo Hiashi muy serio mirando a la joven.

- Lo siento padre. – dijo Hinata mientras se quitaba su mascara. – Fue que. – dijo mientras pensaba en una excusa pero fue interrumpida cuando su primo apareció al lado de su padre.

- Hiashi-sama lamento haberlo olvidado, Hinata-sama me pidió que le dijera que debido a lo que ocurrió ayer tuvo que doblar turno, ayer llegue tan cansado que olvide mencionarlo, discúlpeme por favor. – dijo Neji haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El líder del clan Hyuga miro por un momento a su sobrino y luego miro a su hija mayor.

- Muy bien, si es así no hay problema. – dijo Hiashi mientras se retiraba y dejaba a los jóvenes solos.

- Gracias. – dijo Hinata mirando aliviada al joven.

- No se preocupe pero es mejor que usted y Naruto tengan mas cuidado, en estos momentos todos están muy tensos y cualquiera puede sospechar algo. – dijo Neji mientras activaba su Byakugan asegurándose que nadie los espiara. – Mas tarde me dice si Naruto le dejo alguna instrucción. – dijo mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo dejando a la joven quien inmediatamente entro en su habitación.

Mientras eso pasaba un joven de cabello rojo entraba en la mansión escondida cerca del volcán, al pasar por la biblioteca no se sorprendió al ver una joven pelirroja de ojos dorados mirando unos libros, trato de seguir caminando pero se detuvo al ver que ella lo miraba.

- Naruto-sama, me alegra ver que ha regresado. – dijo Megumi en un tono de voz servicial.

- Hola Megumi. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pelirroja.

- Desea desayunar algo. – dijo Megumi mirándolo atenta a su respuesta.

- Tal vez mas tarde, ahora solo quiero dormir un poco. – dijo Naruto mientras iba a su habitación.

- Como ordene amo. – dijo Megumi mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. – dijo Naruto deteniéndose pero sin darse la vuelta.

- Lo siento, Naruto-sama. – dijo Megumi un poco seria.

- No hay problema, sigue en lo que estabas. – dijo Naruto mientras seguía caminando.

La joven regreso a la biblioteca mientras el entraba en su habitación.

- ¿Cuándo se le ira a quitar la manía de llamarme amo? – pensó Naruto algo molesto. – Cada vez que me dice así me dan ganas de volver a matar a esos bastardos. – pensó con algo de rabia.

Se quito la tunica, los guantes, la espada, el porta shurikens, las botas y se acostó en la cama, cerro un momento los ojos y al abrirlos estaba en medio de la oscuridad y no había nada solo un enorme vacío.

**_- ¿Qué deseas? – dijo una voz sumamente aterradora que parecía venir de todas partes._**

- Solo hablar un poco. – dijo Naruto sin mucho animo.

Una pequeña flama apareció frente al Jinchuriki y a una velocidad abrumadora aumento su tamaño y cambio de forma hasta formar la silueta de una especia de zorro con nueves colas, toda la criatura estaba formada por llamas rojas, doradas y negras y se erguía imponente frente al joven.

**_- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kyubi mirando al joven._**

- Todo va según lo planeado, Konoha ya sabe de nosotros y esta haciendo todo lo que habíamos planeado, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todas las aldeas ninja caigan a nuestros pies. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

**_- Es bueno escuchar eso, tal parece que el tiempo que emplee en ti al fin este rindiendo sus frutos. – dijo Kyubi con una risa maniática mientras el pelirrojo solo lo observaba. – Bueno muchacho, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, aplasta a tus enemigos, no tengas piedad y acaba con todo aquel que se nos interponga. – dijo sonriendo._**

- Lo hare. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación mirando al techo.

- Muy pronto, no solo las aldeas ninjas sino todo el mundo, estará en mi poder. – dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. – Todos al fin me respetaran y temerán al escuchar el nombre de Naruto Namikaze. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En pocos días la noticia del retorno de Akatsuki se esparció rápidamente entre todos los países y sus respectivas aldeas ninjas, al pasar el tiempo varias naciones fueron dando su apoyo a Konoha para acabar de una vez y para siempre con la maligna organización.

En la torre Hokage había un gran numero de ninjas la mayoría de esa aldea y varios de otras, todos estaban discutiendo acerca de la mejor forma de acabar con los ninjas renegados.

- Todas las ideas son buenas pero sin saber su ubicación son inútiles, lo mas cerca que estamos de encontrar su ubicación es por una pista de unos niños que dijeron que dos personas vestidas como ellos estaban cerca de los limites del país del dragón y el océano, por desgracia esa área es demasiado extensa para simplemente buscarlos, recuerden que ellos estuvieron escondidos por años y dudo que los vayamos a encontrar así de fácil. – dijo Shikamaru al lado de un mapa en donde se notaban varias flechas de lugares en donde habían sido vistos los criminales.

- Eso es verdad, esa zona esta llena de montañas, cuevas, valles, volcanes, precipicios y demás cosas, es una zona demasiado accidentada para llegar y menos en grupos numerosos, jamás los encontraríamos. – dijo un ninja con el protector con la marca de la aldea de la arena.

- Incluso usando el Byakugan seria difícil encontrar alguna pista. – dijo Hinata mirando el mapa.

- Nuestra mejor opción no es buscarlos sino atraerlos. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

Justo en ese momento un ninja entro en la habitación con un paquete en sus manos.

- Hokage-sama, tiene que ver esto. – dijo el ninja entregándole el paquete.

Ella lo tomo sin decir nada y abriéndolo saco un video, lo coloco en un reproductor y unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer, en ellas se veían un gran ejército de ninjas de la aldea de la roca luchando contra diez ninjas con las túnicas de Akatsuki y con los sombreros de paja ocultando sus rostros.

Ante los ojos atentos y aterrados de los presentes el gran ejercito estaba siendo diezmado por los renegados, en el se podía ver como uno de los miembros convertía sus manos en espadas y cortaba en pedazos a sus oponentes, otro que parecía una mujer con una flauta enviaba ondas de choque con su instrumento acabando con una gran cantidad de enemigos, otro que también parecía una mujer con un gran arco creaba flechas de chakra matando a una aterradora cantidad de ninjas, otro de los renegados golpeo el suelo y un potente torrente de lava salio derritiendo a sus oponentes, otro creaba estacas de hielo matando a todo aquel que estuviera frente a el.

Reconocieron al gigante que aplastaba a todos los ninja que podía como si de insectos se tratasen, vieron a otro que parecía una mujer que llevo sus manos al piso del cual salieron enredaderas que atraparon a muchos ninjas y los jalaba hacia la tierra donde desaparecían, otro de los ninjas el cual tenia las manos brillando de color verdoso mutilaba y cortaba en muchos pedazos a buena parte de los ninjas de la roca.

Por ultimo vieron a un hombre al lado de una mujer, ella parecía estar quieta mientras de sus manos salían gran cantidad de armas de color rojo que atravesaban a sus oponentes como si fueran simples hojas de papel mientras el otro solo miraba, de repente el que parecía el líder saco una espada negra de sus tunica, levanto la mano con el arma apuntando al cielo mientras los demás miembros se reúnen con el y una especie de luz y corrientes de viento se reunían en el filo del arma y salían disparadas al cielo, casi de inmediato se crearon varios huracanes que acabaron con todos los ninjas de la zona a excepción de los renegados, la pantalla se pone negra dando a entender que el video termino pero aun así nadie podía despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

- ¿Cuantos ninjas de la roca eran? – dijo Tsunade después de unos segundos y fue cuando fue capaz de dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- Cerca de mil. – dijo el que habia traído el video.

- Supongo que fue por eso que esta mañana llego el mensaje que nos querían ayudar a acabar con Akatsuki. – dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba sus puños con rabia.

- Esta reunión ha terminado, que un grupo de investigadores revisen el video y nos digan todas las habilidades que puedan sobre esos ninjas. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

Todos asintieron de inmediato mientras salían de la oficina, la rubia se acomodo en la silla mientras su discípula de cabello negro se le acercaba.

- ¿Cómo es que paso esto Shizune? – dijo Tsunade mientras sacaba una foto de una de las gavetas del escritorio.

En ella se veía un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules al lado de un hombre mayor de cabello blanco y un traje bastante llamativo, su mirada se lleno de dolor mientras su aprendiz la miraba con lastima.

La noche llego a la aldea y la rubia Hokage miraba por la ventana de su habitación la aldea que comenzaba a entrar a los que muchos llaman vida nocturna, se dirigió hasta su cama mientras apagaba las luces y cerraba sus ojos.

- Naruto. – dijo Tsunade en un susurro mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. - ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? – dijo triste y sin animo.

- Realmente quieres saberlo. – dijo una voz cerca de donde estaba.

La Godaime Hokage a una gran velocidad se levanto de la cama mientras encienda la luz y con un kunai en la mano miraba su visitante nocturno.

- Naruto. – dijo Tsunade sin poder creerlo al ver sentado en una silla al joven.

Este estaba sentado muy cómodo en una silla con la tunica de Akatsuki pero sin el sombrero de paja ocultando su rostro, sus cabellos rojizos y su aterradora mirada estaba fija en la rubia.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – dijo Naruto sonriendo al darse cuenta de que ella no parecía reaccionar.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Tsunade aun sintiendo un sinfín de emociones que la confundían al ver al exninja de Konoha frente a ella.

- Pues a por que estoy en Akatsuki. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa siniestra. – Imagino que eso quieres saber o no. – dijo mirando con algo de burla.

- Si, quiero, quiero saber como es que, como es que el Naruto que yo conocía se convirtió en alguien como tu. – dijo Tsunade con una expresión de rabia e impotencia en su rostro.

- De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero no estoy muy seguro de que te guste lo que vas a oír. – dijo Naruto mientras ponía una sonrisa que envío un escalofrío por el cuerpo de la sannin.

**Hola a todos, lamento, lamento enormemente la demora pero ustedes saben, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las esperas.**

**Bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y para los que deseen saber por que Naruto este en Akatsuki y como se convirtió en el líder de ellos no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces y cuídense.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior.**


	4. Capitulo 4 – Alma destrozada

**LUZ DE DESTRUCCIÓN.**

**Capitulo 4 – Alma destrozada.**

_Un joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca miraba con rabia a otro joven con apariencia similar pero un poco mayor a el, ambos tenían los ojos de color rojo y tres aspas alrededor de su pupila, los dos parecían estar cansados después de una terrible lucha que aun no terminaba siendo observados por algunas personas. _

_Una mujer de cabello negro largo con gafas al lado de un hombre de cabello plateado corto que miraba a un hombre de piel azulada que poseía una gran espada cubierta de vendas y que vestía con una tunica negras adornada con nubes rojas que estaba del otro lado del campo de batalla. _

_Un hombre de cabello gris y bastante alto miraba la batalla entre los dos Uchihas sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento al líder del grupo Hebi, el lugar donde estaban luchando los hermanos Uchiha era en un templo secreto del clan ubicado dentro de una gran cueva en una montaña. _

_Debido a la lucha los dos habían usado buena parte de su chakra pero se notaba bastante que gracias a la edad y experiencia era el mayor el que se encontraba en mejor estado y con mas probabilidades de ganar. _

_Mientras eso ocurría un grupo de ninjas saltaban de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad acercándose rápidamente al lugar del combate. _

_- Naruto no vayas tan rápido, aun no sabemos si en realidad Sasuke esta allí. – dijo un ninja de cabello grisáceo con parte de su rostro cubierto por una mascara de tela y con el protector de su frente tapando su ojo izquierdo. _

_- Es la primera pista que tenemos de Sasuke en mucho tiempo, si en realidad esta allí y nos demoramos mas puede que se vaya y no lo volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo. – dijo Naruto mientras saltaba en una rama._

_- Naruto tiene razón Kakashi-sensei, además recuerde que Tsunade-sama dijo que Itachi también fue visto en la zona, es mejor que lleguemos rápido antes de que pase algo terrible. – dijo una joven de cabello rozado y ojos verdes aumentando la velocidad casi tanto como la del rubio. _

_- Tus estudiantes no te respetan Kakashi, ah mi eterno rival, en lugar de limitarte a ser su maestro deberías convertirte en su modelo a seguir, su héroe, de esa forma algún día ellos podrían ser como mis amados y respetuosos estudiantes. – dijo un hombre de cabello negro en un peinado estilo casco vestido con una malla de color verde y cuyos dientes brillaban por el reflejo del sol. _

_- Si Gai-sensei, usted es todo eso y mas. – dijo un joven completamente idéntico al anterior pero menor a el. _

_- Ves lo que te digo. – dijo Gai mirando al peligris. _

_El enmascarado lo miro por unos segundos. _

_- ¿Dijiste algo? – dijo Kakashi mirando al pelinegro. _

_Ante esto tanto Gai como su clon en miniatura perdieron el equilibrio golpeándose ambos contra un árbol delante de ellos. _

_- Esos dos nunca cambiaran. – dijo un joven de ojos perlados que iba un poco mas atrás de ellos junto a una joven de cabello café con un pergamino de gran tamaño en su espalda y que tenia el cabello recogido en dos moños en forme de hongo. _

_- Es patético. – dijo la joven con lastima mientras trataba de no mirar a los dos pelinegros. _

_Detrás del grupo una joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados iba junto a un joven de cabello castaño que iba montado en un perro de gran tamaño, los seguía un joven completamente cubierto por una gruesa gabardina que no dejaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo visible. _

_- Muy bien, esta es la primera vez que nos vamos a enfrentar a Akatsuki así que hay que hacerlo bien, no podemos dejar que el equipo del idiota de Naruto y el de esos lunáticos nos sigan opacando. – dijo el joven que iba sobre el gigantesco can. _

_- Kiba-kun, no lo digas idiota a Naruto-kun. – dijo la joven mirando al dueño del perro. _

_- Lo dejare de llamar así en cuanto demuestre lo contrario. – dijo Kiba mirando al rubio. – Ese idiota es demasiado descuidado, mira que no darse cuenta aun de lo que sientes por el, Hinata, no hay escusa para que semejante estupidez. – dijo molesto mientras la joven se sonrojaba furiosamente. _

_- En eso estoy de acuerdo Kiba, tus sentimientos por el son totalmente obvios, me atrevería a decir que toda Konoha lo sabe menos el, además, no fue capaz de reconocerme cuando regreso de su viaje, el es demasiado despistado. – dijo el joven de la gabardina. _

_La joven bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras su rostro estaba exageradamente rojo, levanto un poco la mirada para ver como su amado se alejaba más y más rápido del grupo. _

_- Naruto-kun, tengo que mostrarte cuan fuerte me hecho, quiero te fijes en mi. – pensó Hinata cambiando la expresión de su rostro a uno que mostraba decisión. _

_En la cueva los dos Uchihas se miraban fija y atentamente, el mayor sonrío un poco mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía lentamente por un pequeño corte en su mejilla. _

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, después de traicionar a tu aldea, irte con Orochimaru y entrenar con el por estos años, ¿este es todo tu nivel?, ¿esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?, ¿es esto lo que tu odio puede lograr? – dijo Itachi mirando desafiante a su hermano menor. _

_- ¡Cállate! – dijo Sasuke furioso mientras realizaba una serie de sellos. _

_En su mano izquierda se concentro una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, se lanzo a una gran velocidad contra su oponente levantando su espada que esta clavada en el suelo, el arma brillaba y relampagueaba a causa de la mortal carga eléctrica, la distancia que los separaba era cada vez menor pero antes de alcanzar a su objetivo este salto al aire y lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego contra el menor. _

_El discípulo del sannin de las serpientes no detuvo su estocada y usando mas energía en su ataque atravesó la técnica ígnea y atravesó el estomago de su rival, el cuerpo de Itachi exploto en una nube de humo mientras el menor de los hermanos buscaba al otro por todas partes con su Sharingan activo. _

_- Nada mal Sasuke. – dijo Itachi que estaba sentado sobre una piedra y con una sonrisa un poco burlona en su rostro. – Pero necesitaras hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme. – dijo mientras sacaba una katana que estaba escondida dentro su tunica. _

_- Bastardo. – dijo Sasuke mirando con rabia al asesino de su clan. _

_- Sasuke, se acercan varios tipos de chacra a esta zona. – dijo Karin al darse cuenta del grupo que llegaba. _

_- Eso no importa. – dijo Sasuke quien seguía mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor. _

_Casi al instante cada uno ataco al otro con una técnica de fuego que se cancelo al chocar contra la otra solo para crear una cortina de humo que en cuanto se disipo mostró a ambos con las espadas cruzadas tratando de ejercer presión al otro, Sasuke se dejo tirar hacia atrás mientras colocaba sus rodillas sobre el torso de Itachi y luego lanzarlo por los aires y mientras este estaba en el aire lo ataco con una bola de fuego que tomo forma de un ave de fuego que salio disparada contra el Akatsuki, antes de que la técnica alcanzara al renegado el Sharingan de este cambio a otra forma y de el salio una gran llamarada de fuego negro que absorbió el ataque del menor de los hermanos y se acercaba a una velocidad incalculable a el. _

_Lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas a un lado fue la única forma que tubo Sasuke de esquivar por muy poco la letal técnica pero antes de poder levantarse Itachi apareció frente a el y de un golpe en la quijada lo levanto unos metros para luego darle una patada en el estomago y mandarlo contra una pared. _

_Con gran esfuerzo el líder del grupo Hebi logro levantarse a pesar de tener varias costillas rotas a causa del golpe de su hermano mayor. _

_- Este juego ya dejo de entretenerme, es una lastima hermanito pero voy a matarte ahora. – dijo Itachi mientras se colocaba en posición para acabar con su hermano. _

_Mientras los integrantes del grupo Hebi se preparaban para intervenir el Akatsuki de piel azulada se coloco frente a ellos con su gran espada lista para entrar en cómbate. _

_- Recuerden lo que dijeron Itachi y el pequeño idiota, que no intervinieran, si se mueven los matare. – dijo Kisame con una sonrisa que mezclaba arrogancia y una gran sed de sangre. _

_- Por mi esta bien, Karin, tu y Jugo ayuden a Sasuke, yo tengo asuntos que atender con Kisame-sempai. – dijo Suigetsu mientras se colocaba la espada que pertenecía a Zabuza en los manos y se preparaba para el combate. _

_Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera hablar el ninja aqua salto y ataco al espadachín de Akatsuki, las grandes espadas de ambos chocaban entre si mientras ambos intentaban acabar con su oponente, la sonrisa en el rostro del peliblanco era de emoción y la del ex ninja de la niebla era burlona a pesar de que la habilidad en el arma de su oponente era notablemente alta. _

_Suigetsu giro su cuerpo a gran velocidad mientras su arma que al inicio estaba al nivel del piso fue elevándose gracias a la velocidad y chocaba violentamente contra la del renegado quien ni parecía haberse esforzado al detener el ataque. _

_- Tan fuerte como siempre Kisame-sempai. – dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa mostrando sus filosos dientes. _

_- Tienes talento chico pero eso no es suficiente, lastima que tenga que matarte ahora ya que nos podríamos divertir en otro momento. – dijo Kisame mientras empujaba con fuerza al ninja de agua contra una pared y antes de que este se recuperara del golpe lo corto en dos con su espada. _

_El Akatsuki sonrío complacido solo vara ver asombrado como los restos del peliblanco se convertían en agua, un látigo del liquido ataco al renegado mientras otro tomaba la espada y atacaba a la vez al ex espadachín de la niebla. _

_Itachi estaba en el aire esquivando hábilmente una seria de kunais lanzados por una pelinegra y en cuanto toco el suelo comenzó a eludir los monstruosos golpes que lanzaba el sujeto que antes de que acabara con Sasuke se interpuso entre el y su objetivo, la fuerza del compañero de su hermano era aterradora y casi comparable con la de Kisame y era claro que si lo tocaba le haría mucho daño. _

_Aun con las habilidades de los Hebi los Akatsukis mostraban habilidades superiores además de una gran experiencia, poco después de que se dieron cuenta de las habilidades de sus oponentes fueron ganando terreno y rápidamente los superaron llevándolos mas allá de sus limites. _

_Sasuke apenas podía ponerse de pie mientras su compañera estaba desmayada en el suelo, Jugo se mantenía frente a el haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse firme en contra del asesino del clan Uchiha, Suigetsu usaba su gran espada como apoyo para poder mantenerse de pie pero ya había usado todo su chakra y apenas podía mantener la conciencia. _

_- Que lastima Itachi-san, parece que estos inútiles ya no pueden mas, yo que comenzaba a emocionarme. – dijo Kisame con una sonrisa burlona. _

_- Era de suponerse, acabemos con esto rápido. – dijo Itachi mientras tomaba su sable y miraba a su hermano. – Este es tu fin, hermanito. – dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el con su espada en dirección al corazón del pelinegro que no podía moverse a causa del cansancio. _

_Cuando estaba a punto de acabarlo salto hacia un lado esquivando el Raikiri del temido ninja copia que casi lo alcanza, mientras eso pasaba vio como varios rubios lo atacaban en aire, golpeo a los que tenia mas cerca y estos explotaron en una nube de humo, salto hacia atrás al ver gracias a su dojutsu como uno de los rubios aparecía entre la neblina con una esfera de chakra en su mano. _

_La técnica choco una columna despedazándola en el acto, los dos renegados se reunieron solo para ver como un grupo de 12 ninjas de Konoha aparecía en el templo, la joven de cabellos rozados al darse cuenta del estado en que estaba el menor de los Uchihas se acerco a el para revisarlo. _

_- No te me acerques. – dijo Sasuke mirando seriamente a la joven que no se dejo intimidar y lo chequeo para ver su estado. _

_El menor de los Uchihas estaba demasiado cansado para detener a la joven así que dejo de forcejear mientras ellos lo revisaba. _

_- Que bueno que llegan, los estábamos esperando pero creíamos que iban a llegar antes. – dijo Kisame con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. _

_Eso dejo algo desconcertados a los recién llegados y solo vieron como la puerta por donde estaban se cerraba y quedaban encerrados. _

_Por donde habían entrado estaba un hombre que mas parecía una planta al lado de otros dos con ojos grises con varias espirales, al lado de Itachi y Kisame aparecieron otros cuatro de ojos grises con espirales, una mujer de cabello azulado con una flor de papel en su oído y uno que llevaba una mascara con espirales que llegaban a un agujero que estaba sobre su ojo derecho, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban túnicas negras con nubes rojas y se veían imponentes. _

_- Kakashi-sempai parece que caímos en una trampa. – dijo Yamato colocándose al lado del ninja copia. _

_- Así parece, por lo visto el informe que recibió Hokage-sama era solo una artimaña para hacernos llegar hasta aquí. – dijo Kakashi con una expresión muy seria que era notada aun con su mascara puesta. _

_- Son demasiados, si luchamos contra ellos nos mataran antes de que podamos hacer algo, nuestra opción mas lógica seria huir. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio. _

_- Esa opción es la única que tenemos pero no será nada fácil, tres de ellos bloquean nuestra ruta de escape y no hay forma de que nos dejen pasar sin luchar, si intentamos huir nos frenaran el paso y los que tenemos detrás nos atacaran, debemos crear una distracción para poder escapar. – dijo Shino mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. _

_- No hay problema, yo me encargare, mientras tomen a Sasuke y corran. – dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para crear tantos clones como pudiera. _

_- No, ellos están tras de ti Naruto, la prioridad es sacarte a ti primero. – dijo Kakashi muy serio. _

_- Es increíble que el más poderoso de los Bijus este atrapado dentro de ti, una vez que te capturemos el Kyubi será nuestro, tengo que agradecerte por venir directamente hacia nosotros. – dijo uno de los hombres de ojos grises y que veía fijamente al rubio. _

_Los ninjas de Konoha miraron por unos segundos a su compañero que se veía molesto. _

_- No dejare que ustedes se apoderen de Kyubi, antes de extraerlo tendrán que matarme y créeme, no será nada fácil, soy Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré Hokage. – dijo Naruto seriamente. _

_- Este niño tiene una boca muy grande. – dijo Kisame mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. _

_- No soy ningún niño bastardo, soy el discípulo del gran Jiraiya, uno de los tres sannin así que no deberías subestimarme. – dijo Naruto seriamente. _

_- Así que el discípulo de Jiraiya-sensei, en ese caso tampoco deberías subestimarme. – dijo Pein mirando al rubio. _

_- ¿Jiraiya-sensei? – dijo Naruto confundido por el comentario del Akatsuki. _

_- Así es, yo también fue estudiante de Jiraiya-sensei y como dice un famoso refrán, el buen discípulo siempre supera al maestro. – dijo Pein con el rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. _

_- ¿De, de que hablas? – dijo Naruto al sentir como algo andaba mal. _

_- ¿Qué aun no lo sabes?, Jiraiya-sensei y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea hace unos días y tuve que matarlo. – dijo Pein mirando fijamente al rubio. _

_Los ojos del rubio se abrieron completamente al escuchar semejante noticia, su boca estaba abierta y seca, su mente quedo completamente en blanco mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar semejante noticia, imágenes de su lujurioso e inmaduro mentor pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, esa noticia era demasiada para el, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios. _

_- Ero-sennin muerto, eso no, eso no, eso no puede, no puede ser verdad. – pensó Naruto muy contrariado. _

_- El muy estupido pudo haber huido pero se quedo a luchar, si hubiera escapado a lo mejor habría sobrevivido pero se quedo a luchar hasta el final, el muy inútil en realidad creía que tenia la oportunidad de ganarle a un dios. – dijo Pein mirando con superioridad al rubio. _

_Los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban furiosos, Naruto por su parte apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que comenzó a sangrar, sus dientes estaban tan apretados que casi parecía que fueran a romperse, sus azulados ojos estaban adquiriendo una coloración rojiza mientras su cuerpo emitía una leve luz rojiza que aumentaba gradualmente. _

_- ¡Eres un maldito! – dijo Naruto furioso mientras algunas lagrimas salían por sus ojos. – Voy a matarte. – dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el. _

_- Naruto. – dijo Kakashi tratando de detener a su estudiante pero este ya se había lanzado al combate. _

_Sin mas opción los ninjas de Konoha se lanzaron a luchar contra los ninjas renegados para atrapar al rubio y escapar de allí sin embargo los criminales eran extraordinariamente fuertes y hábiles y en cuestión de minutos los habían superado, el nivel entre los renegados y los shinobis de Konohagakure no Sato era muy obvio, casi sin esfuerzo los habían vencido y solo el rubio permanecía de pie pero bastante lastimado. _

_- Será menos doloroso para ti si te rindes. – dijo Pein mientras el rubio lo miraba con rabia. _

_- Yo, yo jamás me rindo. – dijo Naruto mientras creaba una docena de clones. _

_Diez de sus clones se lanzaron al ataque mientras dos de ellos se acercaron al original, mientras los demás luchaban Naruto y sus dos copias creaban su técnica mas poderosa, el Futon Rasen Shuriken se formo en su mano y aprovecho que el asesino de su maestro estaba de espalda para lanzarse contra el, el Akatsuki esquivo el letal golpe que se estrello directamente contra una de las paredes de la cueva. _

_La explosión que ocurrió fue terrible y se sintió por toda la cueva, Naruto se levanto muy cansado al haber usado su técnica y no podía mover su brazo derecho mientras frente a el se aparecía otro sujeto de cabello anaranjado y de ojos grises que lo miraba directamente. _

_- Estas acabado. – dijo Pein frente al rubio. _

_En ese momento una gran roca cayo del techo de la cueva, el Akatsuki miro hacia arriba solo para ver como las paredes y el techo del lugar se agrietaban y comenzaban a derrumbarse, todo el lugar comenzó a destruirse a gran velocidad y los ninjas ahora estaban tratando de esquivar los escombros, gracias a la confusión del momento los renegados dejaron libre el camino para que los ninjas de Konoha escaparan. _

_- Tenemos que irnos ya. – dijo Shikamaru mientras corría hacia la puerta. _

_Los ninjas tomaron a los heridos junto a Sasuke y al grupo Hebi y fueron a toda velocidad hacia la salida. _

_- Naruto rápido. – dijo Kakashi al darse cuenta que el rubio seguía dentro del lugar. _

_El ojiazul se levanto del suelo y con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza comenzó a correr hacia la salida, las rocas seguían cayendo cada vez más rápido y una de ellas cayó frente al rubio y por poco lo aplasta. _

_- ¡Naruto-kun cuidado! – dijo Hinata asustada al ver una gran roca sobre el joven. _

_Ante los ojos aterrados de todos ellos esa roca mas otras mas caían sobre el joven de cabellos dorados sepultándolo completamente, antes de que pudieran moverse vieron como los Akatsukis se colocaban frente a ellos, sin más opción salieron corriendo para evitar que los asesinaran. _

_- Kakashi-sensei, tenemos que volver, Naruto aun podría. – dijo Sakura mirando a su sensei una vez que se detuvieron en el bosque que estaba cerca del templo. _

_- Sakura, no hay forma de que Naruto haya sobrevivido a eso, aun si intentamos recuperar su cuerpo no podríamos ya que los Akatsukis aun están allí, estamos heridos y no somos rivales para ellos, lo mejor será irnos y regresar con refuerzos a recuperar su cuerpo. – dijo Kakashi en un tono de voz serio y casi sin sentimientos. _

_El grupo asintió en silencio mientras se notaban desanimados y tristes, la joven de ojos perlados no podía evitar que las lágrimas dejaran de salir, estaba destrozada y en cuanto Kiba se acerco a ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. _

_Sin decir ni una palabra más regresaron a Konoha y durante todo el trayecto de regreso el silencio formado entre ellos no se rompió mas solo los débiles sollozos de Hinata era lo que indicaba que el grupo estaba con vida, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y difícilmente podrían superar semejante tragedia. _

- En serio, eso no lo sabía. – dijo Naruto mientras observaba a la rubia Hokage y esta lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué esperabas?, cuando todos creyeron que habías muerto quedaron devastados, todos lo hicimos. – dijo Tsunade algo triste.

- Ya veo. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa casi cínica. - ¿Y se supone que debo creer eso? – dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, todos en realidad creyeron que habías muerto. – dijo Tsunade mirando al joven. – Cuando regresaron a la aldea lo único que pedían era ir a buscar tu cuerpo y poderte enterrar en la aldea, todos estaban desechos, cuando moriste una parte de ellos lo hizo también. – dijo tristemente.

- Si eso es verdad entonces por que no lo permitiste, si los hubieras dejado ir a buscar mi cuerpo se habrían dado cuenta de que sobreviví a eso. – dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados y luego abrirlos de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. – pero debo agradecértelo. – dijo con esa sonrisa haciéndose mas grande.

- ¿De, de que hablas? – dijo Tsunade algo contrariada por esa sonrisa.

- Si no me hubieras interrumpido lo sabrías. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona. – Iba a explicártelo cuando saliste con esa estupidez de que todos estaban devastados por mi supuesta muerte. – dijo sin abandonar esa cínica sonrisa. - ¿Aun quieres saberlo verdad?, ¿como es que me uní a Akatsuki? – dijo mirando a la rubia que solo asintió sin decir nada mas.

- Imagino que el que creyeras que te abandonamos fue lo que lo causo verdad. – dijo Tsunade mirando al pelirrojo.

- En realidad no, ellos habían sobrevivido y eso en ese tiempo era lo que yo quería. – dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Tiene algo que ver lo de tu apellido. – dijo Tsunade aunque mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

- En parte. – dijo Naruto sonriendo y mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

_Dolor, nada mas que dolor era lo que sentía, con pereza abrió los ojos para luego cerrarlos inmediatamente, la escasa que luz que había era suficiente como para lastimarlo, trato de acostumbrarse y mirar el lugar en donde estaba. _

_Al inicio solo podía ver sombras sin formas que poco a poco y medida que sus ojos se lo permitían tomaban forma, intento moverse y varias descargas de dolor invadieron cada parte de su ser causándole una terrible sensación. _

_Sus brazos estaban encadenados a una pared al igual que sus piernas lo estaban en el piso, por fortuna estaba sentado y las cadenas no permitían que se moviera mas de lo debido. Su mente era un caos y solo podía ver imágenes confusas que no tenían relación alguna. _

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Naruto en un susurro pues no tenia fuerzas suficientes para hablar mas alto. _

_- Hasta que al fin despiertas enano. – dijo la voz de un hombre cerca de el. _

_Al mirar al dueño de esa voz vio a un hombre de piel azulada vestido con una tunica de color negro y nubes rojas, inmediatamente todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos se organizaron y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. _

_- Aunque hayas estado inconciente dos semanas me sorprende que hayas despertado, se nota que eres muy difícil de matar. – dijo Kisame riéndose. _

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Naruto mirando al Akatsuki. _

_- ¿En donde crees? – Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa algo malévola. – Estas en nuestra guarida, después que destruyeras la cueva con esa técnica tuya tuvimos que sacarte de esa pila de escombros, fue sorprendente que aun permanecieras con vida aunque por muy poco, si no es por que Konan es una excelente ninja medico habrías muerto poco después. – dijo mirando la cara de confusión del joven. – No te armes ideas raras, no te salvamos por gusto, si tu te mueres lo mismo pasara con Kyubi y no podemos permitir que eso pase. – dijo sonriendo. – Es mejor que descanses un poco más y te recuperes para que podamos comenzar con la extracción. – dijo mientras salía. _

_- Mis amigos, ¿Qué paso con ellos? – dijo Naruto con todas fuerzas que logro reunir. _

_- Ellos, se nos escaparon y te dejaron allí tirado, parece que no les importo lo que paso contigo, tienes buenos amigos. – dijo Kisame con burla y se fue de la habitación._

_Al haberse quedado solo el rubio siguió mirando la salida de la habitación, sus manos y piernas estaban encadenadas y sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos mientras meditaba las palabras dichas por el ninja renegado._

_- Ellos no me abandonaron seguro creyeron que había muerto, en cuanto se den cuenta que sigo vivo vendrán a rescatarme. – pensó Naruto mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor. – No, no puedo permitir que Akatsuki se quede con Kyubi, no puedo esperar que mis amigos vengan, tendré que acabar con mi vida antes de que lo extraigan, es la única solución. – pensó mientras trataba de liberarse pero apenas y podía moverse en parte por el dolor y también por las cadenas._

_Los días pasaron lenta y dolorosamente, a pesar de que sus fuerzas regresaban gradualmente los intentos del rubio por acabar con su vida era en vano, las cadenas impedían que usara el poco chakra que aun le quedaba, lo único que podía hacer era evitar alimentarse pero los Akatsukis con el fin de que se curara en el menor tiempo posible le inyectaban directamente los nutrientes y medicinas necesarias._

_- Hasta cuando vamos a tenerlo allí. – dijo Zetzu mirando al pelianaranjado que estaba sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados._

_- Hasta que su cuerpo pueda soportar el ritual de extracción hasta el final. – dijo Pein seriamente._

_- Tenia entendido que ese chico se cura en un día de lo que sea que le pase, ya han pasado casi tres semanas y aun esta en mal estado. – dijo Itachi mirando al líder._

_- Es por el Kyubi, esta tratando de retrasar todo lo posible la extracción pero con las habilidades de Konan el chico debería estar en condiciones para la extracción en dos días mas. – dijo Pein un poco serio._

_- Eso espero, estar aquí encerrado y esperando que un mocoso se recupere comienza a desesperarme. – dijo Kisame aburrido._

_- No queda de otra, ya capturamos a los demás Bijus y solo nos falta el de el, tranquilo, en dos días tendremos todo lo que necesitamos para cumplir nuestras metas y nadie podrá detenernos. – dijo Itachi un poco serio._

_- Solo es cuestión de tiempo, ya no falta mucho para que todas las aldeas ninjas estén bajo nuestros pies. – dijo Pein mientras miraba al enmascarado que asentía en silencio._

_Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y como esperaban ya el joven había salido de peligro y estaba en un estado de salud considerablemente bueno, los Akatsukis estaban reunidos frente a una estatua y cada uno de ellos estaba sobre unos dedos, en frente de ellos estaba Naruto flotando en medio de una extraña aura mientras pequeñas luces salían de sus ojos y boca._

_- ¿Que esta pasando? - dijo Zetzu al notar que algo no andaba bien._

_- Se esta resistiendo. - dijo Itachi un poco serio._

_- De nada le va a servir. - dijo Pein mientras incrementaba un poco su chakra._

_Los demás Akatsukis hicieron lo mismo y el brillo del aura aumento en intensidad, casi un día después a pesar de los esfuerzos de los renegados el chakra del Kyubi que habían logrado extraer era muy poco, casi nada y lo peor para ellos era que el joven Jinchuriki estaba debilitándose rápidamente._

_- Paren el ritual. – dijo el enmascarado de Akatsuki con lo cual el pelianaranjado y la peliazul se detuvieron inmediatamente seguidos de los demás que lo hicieron segundos después._

_- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – dijo Kisame mirando con rabia al enmascarado._

_- A este paso ese chico morirá antes de completar la extracción, el Kyubi se este resistiendo demasiado y no hemos podido extraer nada de su chacra, será mejor hacerlo en otra ocasión. – dijo el enmascarado con un tono de voz serio._

_- ¿Y tu desde cuando eres el líder para andar dando ordenes? – dijo Kisame molesto._

_- Tobi tiene razón, lo intentaremos en unos días, debemos recuperar nuestro chakra, lleven a ese niño a su celda y déjenlo allí para que se recupere. – dijo Pein mirando al joven y luego mirar a su compañera. – Konan, asegúrate que este en mejor estado para la próxima extracción. – dijo muy serio a lo que ella solo asintió._

- Así que el Kyubi no se dejo extraer. – dijo Tsunade muy impresionada.

- No, se resistió mucho y cada vez que intentaban extraerlo fallaban. – dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso quiere decir que lo intentaron varias veces. – dijo Tsunade mirando asombrada al joven.

- Tres para ser exactos y en todas fallaron, esa sensación que tienes cuando están haciendo el ritual es horripilante, es, indescriptible, sentía como mis fuerzas se iban y como mi vida era arrastrada fuera de mi cuerpo, no se como describirlo. – dijo Naruto mientras se quedaba callado unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír. – Pero bueno, eso solo nos lleva a la parte más interesante de la historia. – dijo con una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Tsunade mirando asombrada al joven.

- Bueno, cuando se dieron cuenta que no podrían extraer al Kyubi de mi interior tuvieron que buscar otras alternativas, deberías haber visto la frustración al darse cuenta de que no podían realizar la extracción ya que cada vez que lo hacían me debilitaba hasta el punto que si seguían yo iba a morir antes de que Kyubi fuera de ellos, finalmente se les ocurrió una idea y fueron por ella. – dijo Naruto mirando a la rubia.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Tsunade mirando atenta al pelirrojo.

- No te la imaginas, la idea que se les ocurrió era que si no podían extraer a Kyubi me usarían a mi en su lugar, idea que por cierto se los agradezco mucho. – dijo Naruto mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

La rubia se quedo muda de la impresión y ni una sola palabra salio de sus labios por lo cual lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse callada y escuchando atenta el resto del relato del pelirrojo.

_El joven Jinchuriki del Kyubi estaba nuevamente encadenado en su celda, a pesar de no dolerle nada su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, sus energías estaban casi agotadas y no tenia fuerzas ni para mirar hacia la puerta que se había abierto y dejaba pasar a un visitante._

_- Hola Naruto-kun. – dijo la voz de un hombre y en tono de voz suave pero firme._

_Por mas que intentara recordar el rubio no distinguía el dueño de esa voz y al no poder subir su rostro no podía averiguar quien era, como si este leyera sus pensamientos se acerco a el y levanto su rostro, frente al ojiazul estaba un hombre con una mascara en espiral que tenia un agujero en el lugar donde debía estar su ojo derecho y vestía con el uniforme de Akatsuki._

_- Permíteme que me presente mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y es un placer conocerte. – dijo Madara en un tono de voz amigable._

_- ¿U, Uchiha? – dijo Naruto en un suave susurro al escuchar el apellido._

_- No intentes hablar ahora, espero puedas disculparnos por la forma tan descortés como te hemos tratado hasta ahora. – dijo Madara mientras liberaba de las cadenas al joven._

_El cuerpo del rubio cayo al suelo sin fuerzas mientras el Akatsuki lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo llevaba cargado hasta una habitación, lo llevo hasta una cama y lo acostó en esta._

_- Allí hay un poco de comida. – dijo Madara señalando un plato tapado en una mesa cerca de la cama. - En cuanto te recuperes espero que podamos hablar tranquilamente de un asunto que nos interesa mutuamente. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación._

_El joven miraba confundido hacia la puerta pero al estar tan cansado y con lo cómoda que se sentía la cama quedo dormido en cuestión de segundos. Cuando al fin despertó habían pasado casi dos días y ya sentía sus fuerzas renovadas, al intentar levantarse vio al Akatsuki renegado sentado en una silla frente a su cama mirándolo fijamente._

_- Me alegras que hayas despertado al fin, he querido hablar contigo desde hace mucho. – dijo Madara en un tono de voz alegre._

_- Dijiste que tu nombre era Madara Uchiha ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto mirando atento al pelinegro._

_- Así es, me complace que hayas recordado mi nombre. – dijo Madara soltando una pequeña risita._

_- Es difícil no hacerlo en especial con alguien que tiene un nombre tan famoso. – dijo Naruto mirando al enmascarado._

_- Es verdad, en Konoha soy muy famoso, como no lo seria ya que yo fui uno de sus fundadores. – dijo Madara mirando al rubio que no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

_- Eso no es posible, ese sujeto murió en el valle del fin a manos del Shodaime Hokage y aun si viviera tendría casi cien años. – dijo Naruto mirando al enmascarado._

_- No es imposible, mi Sharingan es diferente y me da algunas habilidades únicas y muy especiales aunque no creo que eso te interese. – dijo Madara al ver la expresión de seriedad del rubio._

_- No en realidad, quiero saber que esta pasando, por que eres tan amable conmigo si hasta hace unos días estaban bastante ocupados tratando de extraer a Kyubi. – dijo Naruto muy serio._

_- Itachi y los demás tenían razón, eres muy impaciente, bueno, no importa, eso me agrada, tienes carácter. – dijo Madara mientras se levantaba de su silla y la acercaba un poco mas a la cama para luego sentarse nuevamente. – Veras es que la situación que tenemos entre manos es un poco complicada, Kyubi se resiste demasiado durante la extracción y a causa de eso tu cuerpo se debilita mucho y si no nos detenemos corremos el riesgo de que mueras y que Kyubi se valla contigo, como te imaginaras ese es un precio que nos podemos permitir por lo que llegamos a la decisión que la única solución es que tu te unas a nosotros y nos ayudes en nuestros planes. – dijo Madara mirando divertido la expresión del joven._

_- ¡Estas loco!, yo jamás me uniría a ustedes. – dijo Naruto furioso._

_- Oh vamos, no digas esas cosas tan a la ligera después de todo este honor no se lo damos a cualquiera. – dijo Madara mirando la cara de furia del rubio._

_- ¿Honor?, ¿Cómo un grupo de matones a sueldo como ustedes pueden tener honor?, solo son asesinos y criminales que matarían a quien fuera sin importares nada, solo son basura. – dijo Naruto molesto._

_- ¿Parece que en realidad nos odias verdad? – dijo Madara conteniéndose una risa._

_- Ustedes han causado mucho dolor y destrucción, por su culpa muchos de mis amigos han sufrido mucho, Asuma-sensei, Ero-sennin, ustedes los mataron, yo prefiero morir a tener que unirme a ustedes. – dijo Naruto muy serio._

_- ¿Amigos? – dijo Madara mientras soltaba una gran carcajada que por alguna razón hizo que el ojiazul enfureciera._

_- ¡¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?! – dijo Naruto furioso._

_- Que tu llames amigos a personas que solo te han utilizado para su propio beneficio. – dijo Madara mirando al rubio._

_- Ellos jamás me han utilizado. – dijo Naruto molesto._

_- ¿Estas seguro de eso? – dijo Madara con cierto tono de burla en su rostro._

_- Completamente. – dijo Naruto muy serio._

_- Tu confianza hacia ellos es asombrosa pero patética, eres tan idiota para no darte cuenta que para ellos no eres mas que un arma que solo han utilizado a su antojo. – dijo Madara muy serio._

_- Eso es mentira, ellos jamás harían algo así. – dijo Naruto mirando con rabia al enmascarado._

_- En serio, veamos, si no estoy equivocado tu compañera de equipo se llama Sakura Haruno, ella te ha utilizado para poder llevar a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha. – dijo Madara mirando atento al joven._

_- Sakura-chan nunca haría algo así. – dijo Naruto molesto._

_- No me digas, entonces por que cuando la cueva se destruyo y tú quedaste sepultado ella se fue inmediatamente a Konoha con este Sasuke y te dejo allí sepultado para que murieras. – dijo Madara un poco serio._

_- Eso, eso fue por. – dijo Naruto pero el enmascarado no lo dejo terminar de hablar al levantarse de la silla._

_- Ella te utilizo para llegar hasta Sasuke y una vez que lo consiguió te dejo allí tirado a morir pues ya no les eras de utilidad, lo mismo para el resto de tus amados "amigos", ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de ir a recuperar tu cuerpo y eso demuestran lo poco que se preocupan por ti. – dijo Madara mientras se colocaba frente al joven._

_- Eso no, eso no es verdad, ellos. – dijo Naruto muy consternado por las palabras del renegado._

_- ¿De verdad creíste que ellos te considerarían realmente un amigo?, a ti, que guardas en tu interior a la bestia que destruyo esa aldea y acabo con las vidas de muchos de sus amigos y familiares, acéptalo pequeño, para ellos tu no eres nada mas que un monstruo, ellos al verte solo ven a Kyubi y no importa lo que hagas o cuanto te esfuerces jamás lograras ser algo mas, no hay ni una sola persona en esa aldea que no te odie, abre los ojos y ve la realidad, jamás, jamás te respetaran en ese lugar, para ellos tu siempre has sido, eres y seguirías siendo un monstruo, nada mas. – dijo Madara muy serio._

_- Eso no, eso no es verdad, Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baa-chan y Shizune-nee-chan, ellos, ellos me consideran de su familia. – dijo Naruto muy agitado._

_- ¿De verdad crees eso? – dijo Madara con un tono de voz cargado de burla. – Si eso fuera verdad no crees que entonces no te habrían ocultado la verdad sobre tus padres. – dijo mirando y sonriendo al ver la expresión del joven._

_- ¿Mis, mis padres? – dijo Naruto casi sin voz._

_- Si, así es, todos en Konoha saben quienes fueron tus padres en especial tu padre, el fue muy famoso en Konoha. – dijo Madara en un tono de voz cargado de ironía y al ver la expresión del Jinchuriki una sonrisa retorcida se formo debajo de su mascara. - ¿Quieres saber quienes fueron tus padres? – dijo en un tono de voz tranquilo y relajado._

_El joven estaba demasiado impactado y no podía moverse ni un milímetro, solo podía mirar fijamente al hombre frente a el que seguía sonriendo bajo su mascara._

_- Su nombre era Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como el Yodaime Hokage, el hombre que sello al Kyubi dentro de ti, su único hijo. – dijo Madara mientras seguía mirando el rostro impactado e incrédulo del joven. – Si no me crees piensa en esto, ¿por que tu?, de todos los bebes de Konoha fuiste tu el escogido para ser el carcelo de esa bestia, era mas que obvio que el no iba a sacrificar al hijo de alguien mas sin hacerlo el primero, el parecido entre los dos es innegable. – dijo sonriendo. – Todos en esa aldea lo sabían menos tu, eso debería demostrarte que no confían en ti, que no eres nada para ellos. – dijo mirando como el rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados obviamente tratando de negarse lo que escuchaba._

_El enmascarado salio de la habitación dejando al ojiazul sentado en la cama con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza y quien seguía sin poder reaccionar._

_- Eso, eso es mentira, mis amigos, ellos, ellos nunca. – pensó Naruto desesperado._

_**- Deja de llorar inútil. – dijo una voz monstruosa y escalofriante dentro de la mente del joven. – Eres patético, sabes lo que inútil te dijo es verdad ahora ya deja de lamentarte porque al fin sabes de donde saliste. – dijo con voz burlona.**_

_El ojiazul cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio a jaula cerrada que mantenía en cautiverio al más poderoso de los nueve Bijus._

_**- Dijiste que es verdad, lo que ese sujeto dijo es verdad, el Yodaime Hokage era mi padre. – dijo Naruto mirando a la bestia que asintió de forma afirmativa sin decir nada.**_

_- Entonces lo demás es cierto, ellos nunca me quisieron, solo me utilizaron para su beneficio. – dijo Naruto completamente destrozado._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba nuevamente en la habitación mas eso no le importo, sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida, acerco sus piernas hasta su pecho y las abrazo mientras se colocaba en posición fetal._

- ¿Tienes idea de lo se siente? – dijo Naruto quien mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras la rubia lo miraba sin saber que hacer o decir. – Que todo en lo que crees sea una mentira, que todos tus sueños, todas tus esperanzas e ilusiones sean despedazadas de raíz. – dijo sin abrir los ojos y su voz sonaba algo vacía. – Ese día lo perdí todo, mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage, la esperanza de que algún día Sakura se fijara en mí y que la gente de la aldea me respetara, supongo que la vida tiene formas bastante efectivas de hacerte ver la realidad y mostrarte lo poca cosa que eres, después de esa pequeña charla con Madara me daba igual lo que hicieran conmigo, ya no tenia deseos de vivir, después de todo no tenia por que hacerlo, ya nada tenia sentido. – dijo sin mucho animo.

- Na, Naruto yo. – dijo Tsunade pero fue incapaz de seguir hablando al ver como el abría los ojos y la miraba con una frialdad que sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Sabes, enterarme de quien fue en realidad mi padre fue algo extraño, no fue lo que esperaba, fue un poco doloroso pero no tanto como por como me entere, el simple hecho de que un criminal como lo era el supiera mas de mi de lo que yo mismo sabia era imperdonable pero que ustedes, en las personas en quien yo confiaba y por quienes habría dado mi vida sin dudarlo las veces que fuera necesario lo supieran y no me hayan dicho nada, eso fue peor. – dijo Naruto mientras nuevamente cerraba los ojos.

- Naruto, eso, eso fue por. – dijo Tsunade pero el pelirrojo alzo la mano para impedir cualquier comentario.

- No vine hasta aquí para escuchar más mentiras, querías saber por que me uní a Akatsuki y eso vine a hacer, así que cállate y escucha. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz serio y que no daba lugar a ningún alegato. – Durante toda mi vida siempre quise saber quienes eran mis padres, cada vez que veia a algún niño caminando con sus padres no podía evitar pensar que pasó con los míos, si estaban muertos o si vivían y me habían abandonado, el miedo por la segunda opción me impedía investigarlo, tu, Ero-sennin, Kakashi y los demás, todos ustedes siempre supieron la verdad y me la ocultaron. – dijo seriamente.

- Era necesario, el Yodaime tenia muchos enemigos y si sabían tu identidad te habrían matado en venganza a el, solo hicimos lo que creímos era correcto. – dijo Tsunade sin poder evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad esperas que crea semejante estupidez? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo siniestra. – Si eso fuera verdad no habría habido razón para no decírmelo a mí, yo jamás habría dicho nada y estaría mas que dispuesto a ocultarle el secreto al mundo entero pero para ustedes yo no era nada mas que un demonio, una herramienta, un títere en sus manos que manipularon a su antojo hasta que ya no les fue útil. – dijo seriamente.

- Naruto, eso no, eso no es verdad. – dijo Tsunade prácticamente llorando.

- Por favor, sabes algo que me resulta irónico, puedo recordar cuando Mizuki me dijo lo del Kyubi, en ese momento me dijo que durante toda mi vida me habían ocultado cosas, que siempre me mentían y que todos me odiaban, quien fuera a creer que todo lo que dijo era verdad. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo macabra. – Pues bueno, como iba diciendo luego de que Madara me contara lo de mi padre y me dijera todo ese quede muy consternado, ya nada tenia sentido, había perdido todo y la verdad no tenia intenciones de seguir viviendo. – dijo mirando al techo. – Luego el vino con una oferta interesante. – dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

- ¿Qué te dijo Madara? – dijo Tsunade atenta a lo que el ojirojo decía.

- ¿Quién dijo que la propuesta fue de Madara? – dijo Naruto sonriendo perversamente dejando a la Hokage confundida. – La propuesta fue de Kyubi. – dijo mientras sonreía aun mas al ver el rostro de la mujer.

_En la habitación que los Akatsukis le habían asignado estaba el joven Jinchuriki en un estado deplorable, tenia días sin comer, dormir o bañarse, su mente estaba apagada y sus ojos sin vida._

_**- Inútil, hasta cuando vas a estar así. – dijo una voz sumamente siniestra dentro de la mente del joven.**_

_El rubio ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de responder frente a esa voz, de un momento a otro se vio a si mismo otra vez frente a la jaula de la gigantesca bestia que lo veía furioso._

_**- Que demonios te pasa imbecil, piensas quedarte toda tu vida en esa cama sin hacer nada. – dijo Kyubi molesto.**_

_- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer? – dijo Naruto sin animo. – Ya no hay nada que hacer, nada. – dijo sin ningún tipo de animo._

_**- Los de Akatsuki no dejaran que te quedes aquí tirado como un simple despojo humano, si no haces algo entonces comenzaran de nuevo la extracción y no estoy muy seguro de poder resistir mucho tiempo, esa cosa que usan para extraernos es muy poderosa, pude resistirme por que estabas lastimado pero ya estas completamente curado y ante eso no se detendrán. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

_- Entonces quieres que me una a ellos. – dijo Naruto sin mucho animo._

_**- Claro que no, es obvio que esos solo intentan utilizarte nuevamente como un arma, solo quieren utilizarte es por eso que te contaron todo eso. – dijo Kyubi mirando al rubio.**_

_- Entonces que hago. – dijo Naruto mirando a la bestia._

_**- ¿Imagino que no quieres que te sigan utilizando verdad? – dijo Kyubi mirando atento al joven.**_

_- En estos momentos todo me da lo mismo, ya no se ni en quien confiar ni lo que tengo que hacer. – dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo._

_**- Dime que ganas quedándote así en ese estado auto compadeciéndote a ti mismo mientras los que destruyeron tu vida están muy cómodos, levántate de esa cama y haz algo. – dijo Kyubi molesto.**_

_- ¿Como que? – dijo Naruto mirando a la bestia._

_**- Dime, no les tienes algo de rabia a tus viejos amigos. – dijo Kyubi mirando al joven.**_

_- No me los recuerdes, yo quiero olvidarlos. – dijo Naruto sintiéndose un poco triste._

_**- No te atrevas a sentirte triste, deberías estar molesto. – dijo Kyubi mirando al joven con rabia.**_

_- Quien dijo que no lo estoy. – dijo Naruto mirando a la bestia._

_**- ¿Entonces por que no te vengas de ellos por lo que te hicieron? – dijo Kyubi mirando al joven.**_

_- ¿Y hacer lo mismo que hizo Sasuke?, no gracias, no tengo ningún interés en eso, no tengo interés en hacer nada, si me vengo de ellos no voy a ganar nada, solo seria un objetivo vacío y una vez que lo cumpla volveré otra vez a estar así, solo quiero que todo termine. – dijo Naruto mirando a la bestia._

_**- Eres patético, no vas a cobrar venganza sino que harás justicia. – dijo Kyubi logrando llamar la atención del joven.**_

_- ¿Justicia? – dijo Naruto algo curioso._

_**- Exacto, quieres que todos aquellos que te usaron queden impunes, no permitas que queden libres de castigo, únete a Akatsuki. – dijo Kyubi mirando al joven.**_

_- Dijiste que no me uniera a ellos. – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la bestia._

_**- En estos momentos ellos deben creer que estas en tal estado de vulnerabilidad que harás lo que ellos digan así que únete a ellos, aprende todo lo que puedas y cuando el momento llega acábalos, no debes permitir que nadie mas controle tu vida, desde ahora en adelante debes ser tu y nadie mas el que tome las decisiones. – dijo Kyubi mirando al joven.**_

_- Tienes razón, ya es hora de que deje de ser el títere de todo el mundo. – dijo Naruto decidido mientras la gran bestia soltaba una pequeña risita._

_**- Así se habla. – dijo Kyubi viendo como el joven se levantaba del suelo.**_

_Al abrir los ojos se levanto de su silla con la mirada de nuevo viva pero sin el brillo que tenia antes, se sentía diferente, miro el baño y entro en el, al salir después de haberse limpiado se coloco una ropa que había dejado la mujer de los Akatsukis y salio de la habitación, al pasar por el pasillo vio al espadachín de los ninjas renegados mirándolo con burla._

_- Veo que al fin te dignas a salir. – dijo Kisame sonriendo perversamente._

_El rubio ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con el pelianaranjado que había acabado con la vida se su lujurioso sensei hablando con el enmascarado, estos al verlo lo miraron mientras el ojiazul los miraba fijamente._

_- Aun esta la propuesta de unirme a ustedes. – dijo Naruto con una voz seria._

_- Si. – dijo Madara mirándolo fija y atentamente._

_- En ese caso acepto, quiero unirme. – dijo Naruto mirando al enmascarado._

_- ¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti? – dijo Pein mirando al rubio._

_- Si confían o no en mi no me importa, solo quiero algo y después de conseguirlo pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo. – dijo Naruto de forma seria._

_- ¿Y eso es? – dijo Madara mirando al joven._

_- Las vidas de cada habitante de Konoha, eso es todo lo que quiero. – dijo Naruto muy serio._

_Kisame que había visto todo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras Madara sonreía por debajo de su mascara._

_- Entonces bienvenido a Akatsuki. – dijo Madara levantándose y colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio._

- Fue así como termine metido en esa banda de criminales. – dijo Naruto mirando a la consternada Hokage.

Ella no parecía tener suficiente aliento para hablar, lo que el joven le había contado era demasiado y aun no podía asimilarlo.

- Una vez me uní a ellos comenzaron a entrenarme duramente para que alcanzara su nivel, lo que logre rápidamente gracias a Kyubi pero eso ellos no lo sabían, para ellos yo aumentaba mis fuerzas a un nivel que consideraban bueno mientras en secreto Kyubi iba modificando mi cuerpo fortaleciéndolo sin que se dieran cuenta, casi dos años después y cuando creí que el momento había llegado acabe con todos sin dejar a nadie con vida, después busque nuevos miembros que me fueran leales y ahora que ya nadie puede detenerme voy a hacer lo que ellos no pudieron hacer, conquistare todas las aldeas ninjas y tomare el control del mundo. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- ¿Por que haces eso?, ¿por que? – dijo Tsunade mirando conmocionada al joven.

- Es simple, por que el mundo esta corrupto, lleno de guerras y personas que usan a otras por su propio beneficio, cuando tome el control ya no habrán mas guerras, habrá paz y me encargare que nadie tenga que pasar por lo que yo pase. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Pero por que matar a tanta gente, hay otras formas de hacer eso. – dijo Tsunade mirando al joven.

- Quizás pero mi forma es mas rápida y no muy complicada, además es imposible que no hayan muertos, así es la vida. – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la silla. – A todo esto toma. – dijo mientras le lanzaba un pequeño cristal azulado que cayo en la cama de la rubia. – Mas te vale que te prepares por que te juro que la próxima vez que te vea, las cosas no serán tan tranquilas. – dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras. – Y pensar que alguna vez llegue a considerarte como una madre. – dijo mientras una pequeña explosión de humo se escuchaba.

La rubia tomo el pequeño cristal entre sus manos y lo llevo hasta su pecho y comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada mientras afuera de la torre cerca de las cabezas de los Hokages Naruto miraba en dirección a la habitación de la rubia.

- Interesante reacción, quizás te deje vivir Tsunade-baa-chan. – dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en un pequeño resplandor. – Quizás. – dijo en un susurro.


End file.
